PRNS: A King's Life
by Dcm3387
Summary: [Chap 11 posted] Thrown into the future, Dustin has changed. When his friends follow, they began to learn the truth and there destiny. But what happens when it's too much? Can they convince Dustin to come home? [Complete]
1. The Future is Now

** A/N**: Here is my new fic, Im glad you enjoyed all my previous ones. This has some shipper in it. It will first start off as a Hunter/Tori but end up as Tori/Dustin in the end. Plenty of action, and fighting! Even Humor! Read and review!

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

**A King's Life**

_By EarthGuardian/Dcm3387_

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Future is Now.

It had been two and a half years since Lother had been defeated. The rangers had all moved on with their lives, adjusting and getting use to all there free times. Since they no longer had their powers, they were able to focus on their education and hobbies. They never knew how fast time would go, they had already graduated High School and began to pursue there own dreams and ideas.

After High School, Shane had decided to go to college. He had decent grades and managed to pull himself into the Blue Bay University. Though he focused on his education, he did not say no to partying and skateboarding. He has improved immensely on his board, able doing more then he was able to do in his ranger days. He had been trying hard to get into as many magazines and get noticed.

Tori is also attending the same University as Shane. Since the University was located far away from any beach, she barley had anytime to do what she loved the most. Surfing. So instead of constantly trying to get herself to the beach, she had been focusing on her dancing skills. She had been in a few hardcore dancing competitions and has been awarded first place 3 times so far. She loves music and dancing, and even on her free time she would dance. Though dancing and college has taken most of her life, she still does her best to surf.

Dustin wasn't really planning on going to college, but his two best friends weren't going to exactly let him waste his life away so they dragged him along with them. He had the grades to get in, but his motivation still lacks. Motocross is still his life, and he has gotten really good on free styling. Kelly still sponsors him in tournaments and events, but due to college, he wasn't able to drive all the way into the city to work in Storm Chargers. He still is the same thrill seeking air head that everyone loves. He is currently going out with Marah, who is also attending the same college.

Hunter is the last one out of the six rangers that is attending the Blue Bay University. He has also taken up the job as the head master for the Thunder academy. He does the best he can to balance out both the academy, his education and motocross. Though it seams impossible, Leanne has been helping him keep the academy in order. Motocross is still his favorite sport, but he hasn't really focused on it lately. It's something he likes to do for fun, he has no real time to make it a professional thing.

Although Cam is all for learning and education, he thought giving his father a hand at the academy was far more important. He planned on going to college a year after everyone else, it wouldn't be too hard. He still trains himself hard every day, and he visits the others to continue there ninja training. All the students watch in awe as the rangers practice on the campus field there well expert martial arts. Cam no longer wears glasses, he is all for contacts but he still the same inside and out.

Blake is the only one that the others haven't really kept in contact with. Touring with Factory Blue has taken most of its time. His feelings towards Tori is still strong, but with the lack of talking between each other, they feel like they should see other people. Blake had planned on visiting them, but something always seam to come up. Factory Blue has done wonders for him, he was becoming pretty well known. He sometimes wishes that he could go on a long vacation and hang out with his friends like they use too, but his career was just as important and he finds it hard to balance them both out.

---------------------

The sun was rising high upon the grounds of the Blue Bay Harbor University. Morning has come for all the students, and everyone was getting ready to greet the day. Up in the girls Dorm, music could be heard blaring from one of the rooms. Dustin had entered the building, hearing the familiar song from a distant. He smirked, knowing who's room it was coming from as he quickly made his way up the stairs and into the hall way. The brunette scratched his still messy brown hair as he knocked on the door of Tori and Marah's room. He took a step back, adjusted his yellow and white plaid shirt. He had a big grin on his face as he waited for someone to answer, but it eventually faded away when the door didn't open. Deciding to take matter in his own hands, he swung the door open. His eyes gazed upon the figure in front of him. Tori was dancing around the room. She was wearing a white tang top, and for some reason, a yellow poke-dotted boxerd. The brunette tilted his head as the beautiful blonde swayed her hips to the music and head banged to the drums. Dustin couldn't help but burst out laughing, but the music was so loud she couldn't hear him. The sneaky boy crept in and tip toed in and towards the boom box. He hit the power button and watched as the room went silence and the former blue ranger spun around with a distraught look on her face.

"Morning." Dustin spoke casually.

Tori's jaw dropped as she brushed her messy blonde hair back and behind her ears. She looked around as she bit her lips, she felt so embarrassed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Her voice cracked a bit.

The brunette had a huge grin on his face as he crossed his arms, "Long enough to realize that those are my boxers."

Tori looked down and swung her hips from side to side, with a huge smile on her face. She laughed a bit as she made her way over to him with a devil look on her face.

"Well, it's not like I haven't worn them before." She smiled as she twirled herself around before facing him, "Besides, maybe you shouldn't leave them here." She said with a huge smirk on her face, nudging him a bit.

The brunette chuckled a bit as he walked over towards Marah's side of the bed. He could tell it was her's, because it was less blue then Tori's side. He spun around and sat down on the bed.

"So you going to take them off now?" He asked, "I like them back."

"Very funny." She made her way to the boom box and glanced back at him, "Aren't you still going out with Marah?"

"Yup." He responded, "But that has nothing to do with wanting my boxers back."

She kept her eyes narrowed on the brunette sitting on her roommates bed. She pressed the play button without looking away, letting the music surround the room once more. She then turned her body around till she completely faced Dustin, heading towards his direction. The former yellow ranger arched his eyebrows, wondering what kind of trick the blonde had up her sleeves.

"Come on, dance with me." She laughed.

Dustin laughed, furiously shaking his head, "No. I don't dance."

She rolled her eyes and dragged him into the middle of the room and started to spin him around. The two of them bursted out laughing as they started to try out all kinds of dances to the beat of the music. Tori took a few steps back and laughed as the brunette began to do the robot and any other old fashion dance moves. She then checked her watch and realized that it was almost time for English class.

"Let me get change, and we can get to class." She headed towards the bathroom door, "Stay out of trouble."

He scoffed at the thought and sat down as she closed the door. He looked around the room, whistling a bit as he starred at the surfing posters on Tori's side of the wall. He turned down the music a bit and turned to see the door open and feminine brunette walk in. He smiled devishely as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Where have you been?" He casually asked, ""Trying to hide from me?"

He showed his pearly white teeth as he pulled her close and kissed her. She smiled back as she moved past him and towards her desk.

"I had to pick up some books." She responded, "I have to go Math now."

"Sounds fun." He spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

The bathroom door opened up and Tori came out, wearing a beige short and a blue button blouse. Her hair was frizzly and wet as she tried to dry it with a towel. The couple turned to her as she smiled at them.

"Hey Marah." Tori beamed a happy look towards her as she tossed her towel on the bed, "Got class?"

Marah nodded, "Yeah. Kind of sucks." She replied then turned to Dustin, "See you this afternoon?"

"Yeah." Marah leaned on her toes and gave the tall brunette another kiss before moving past him. She waved to Tori and exited the room quickly. Tori grabbed her binder and slipped her small silver watch on.

"We should go too." Dustin turned back to her friend that was talking, "Don't want to be late."

He chuckled, "But that'll just ruin my rep on always being late."

Tori shook head at her friend's comment and grabbed his armed. Dustin nearly fell over from the mighty pull the blonde gave him as she dragged him out of the room and into the hall way. She chuckled a bit as she turned around and closed the door before grabbing Dustin's shirt once more to lead him down the stairs and outside. The two of them traveled across campus and towards the building where all the English classes were held. They entered in, and passed a few kids that were exiting out. The brunette looked around and spotted a familiar boy in red from the distant. He climbed the stairs in the classroom and moved to sit down next to Shane.

"Hey dude!" The brunette punched him in the shoulder, "What's going on?"

Shane adjusted himself and put his binder down towards the side of his desk. He laughed a bit as he watched Tori make her way up and sit on the other side of him.

"Hey guys." He finally responded, "Made it just in time."

"Well Dustin decided to take forever." Tori smirked as she glanced at him.

The former yellow ranger tilted his head, raising his finger a bit, "If I don't recall, you were the one dancing." He pointed out, "In _my_ boxers." He grinned.

Tori pursed her lips a bit as she heard what he just said. She leaned back on her seat and just scoffed a bit. Shane just giggled as the teacher entered and looked around. Everyone started to calm down as he headed towards his desk and put down his briefcase.

"Alright class, take out your Macbeth books. We will finish where we left off last time." He announced to everyone. Dustin looked around and under his desk for his book. The teacher turned and noticed him antsy in his chair, "Mr. Brook, is there a problem?"

The brunette shifted his eyes to the one in charge, "Uh, I lost my book."

Shane reached into his bag and took out an extra copy and tossed it into the brunette's head. Dustin turned and gave a stupid laugh as he shot a dirty look at Shane. The teacher looked away and Dustin began smacking Shane with the book. He leaned over and fell out the of the chair, making Tori burst out laughing. The teacher finished writing on the chalk board and turned back to see the brunette scramble up and sit back in his chair.

"Mr. Brooks, perhaps you can tell me why Macbeth betrayed the king, and killed him."

Dustin opened his book and got himself comfortable in his chair. He looked at the book, and at Tori, trying to figure out what page he was on. He hated English, and this was one of the reasons why.

"Uh." Dustin trailed off, "He, he killed the king because." He breathed in a bit, "Because the King, he was a bad man." The brunette thought as he talked, "He took the guy's chicken! And, taking a man's chicken whether your king or not is a no no." He laughed, "I mean, wouldn't you.." He trailed off again.

The whole class remained quite, Tori and Shane tried not to laugh. The teacher looked at his book and then back at Dustin.

"Mr. Brooks. Congratulations." He spoke up.

"I got it right?" He felt a bit excited.

He shook his head, "No, but I saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico."

Dustin leaned back on the chair, smirking a bit as the students all giggled a bit from the joke. He then sighed as he let the book slide from his fingers and back on the desk.

"Dustin." The teacher became serious, "If you actually payed attention, you would know that the 3 witches told Macbeth that he would be king. And his wife wanted it, so they had to take out the king."

Dustin yawned, "No offense dude." He leaned forward a bit, "But Kings and queens and shake sphere. It's all boring. Why do we need to read this stuff? Who wants to be king? It's sounds so boring, not to mention you always get assassinated."

The teacher nodded a bit, "Well, yes. You bring a valid point. And I respect that opinion."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

The teacher nodded. Dustin turned to the others before getting out from his chair. He headed down the steps and outside, taking a deep breath before turning and heading down the hall way. He hummed as he headed towards where the bathroom was located. He turned and faced the bathroom door.

Dustin..

The brunette stopped and looked around, hearing the voice. He then turned and noticed a small green light shining off the wall. Turning a bit, he looked around to see where it was coming from. Walking a bit, he turned the corner towards an noticed a green swirling light in a class room. Heading in, his back pocket began to glow bright yellow. He noticed it and pulled out his old wind moprher that he held on to. All though they had no powers, they still wanted to hold onto there morpher. For some strange reason though, the power disc was glowing. He then felt a strange pull on his body and noticed he was slowly heading towards the portal. Grabbing on to something, the force began to increase and he could feel his body getting sucked towards the portal. The force was so long, Dustin could feel his fingers slip from the wall he was holding on to. His last finger gave up on him and he went flying into the portal.

"Ack!" He yelled before the portal closed.

---------------------

Tori yawned as she was half asleep during class. It had been an hour and half and class was pretty much over. She yawned a bit and watched as the students all get up and head out the door. Stretching a bit, she noticed that Dustin's desk was still empty. Standing up, she grabbed her binder and looked at Shane.

"Did Dustin ever come back?" She asked him.

The former red ranger turned to her, "I don't think so. I was asleep."

"Lovely." She trailed off as the two of them walked down the steps and towards the door.

The teacher looked up at them, "Tell Dustin I like to see him."

Both of them nodded and walked out into the hall way. They moved past a group of kids and towards the exit of the building. Shane opened the door and jumped the rail and towards the side, pulling out his skateboard. Tori leaned against the wall and watched as some of the students began to come and go.

"Where do you think Dustin could be." The blonde squinted from the sun, "I know he hated classes, but not that much where he didn't come back."

Shane shrugged as he jumped on the board and began to kick flip on it. He spun around and faced his fellow friends and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm sure something came up." He reassured her, "Come on, let's go to the park."

Tori pushed herself off the wall and walked down the steps a bit and saw Cam and Hunter heading towards them. She placed her hands on her hips as she let her blonde hair flail with the wind. The crimson headmaster smiled as waved to them.

"Look what we have here." Cameron mused as he looked at the two of them, "Did you just have class?"

Tori brushed her bangs back and responded, "Uh yeah. English."

Shane picked up his board and lunged it over his back, holding onto it tightly, "Well dudes, were going to have some fun. You in?" He asked, "Maybe the park?"

Cam shrugged, "What the heck."

They were about to leave when they overheard two kids that passed them. Cam stopped and shifted his body towards them, the others stopped staring and wondering what he was doing.

"Wait, what did you two say?" He asked them.

The two boys stopped and looked at him, "I heard there was a robbery or destruction in one of the English classroom. It's totally trashed." One of them spoke up before the two of them entered the building.

Tori arched her eye brows and looked at everyone, "Do you think?"

They all glanced at each other before dashing inside. They headed down the hall and peered around the corner where a group of teachers were chatting. The rangers pressed against the wall and looked at each other.

"What do you think happened?" Shane whispered.

Hunter sighed, "Let's take a closer look."

He stretched his finger out and pointed it towards a trash can. He used his ninja skills, and sent a small bolt towards it. The trash can exploded and the teachers all dashed over to see what happened. The rangers all dashed into the room and Cam closed the door.

"What a mess." Tori looked around, "I don't think Dustin is here."

Hunter and Cam walked forward a bit and noticed their pockets began to glow crimson and green. Tori and Shane spun around and went wide eyed.

"You two are holding onto your moprhers?" Shane pointed out as the two of them pulled them out, "What's happening to them?"

"Your pocket is glowing Red!" Tori shouted, "And my morpher." She whipped it out, "It's, what's going on Cam?"

A green portal began to open back up again and everyone started to feel the suction of the portal. Before anyone could grab onto anything, they all lifted off the ground and into the portal. The rangers all screamed as there body began to toss and twirl in through a green and black spiral portal. It wasn't long before they all ended up at the end, the shroud of green and white mist vanished and they all found themselves falling through the air. Shane and the others all continued to yell as they hit the ground hard. At least they thought it was the ground. Hunter groaned as he rolled over and onto his back. He looked up and noticed the once afternoon sky was now pitch black. He moved his eyes a bit and noticed a bunch of buildings tower over him. Tori pushed herself up and brushed back her long hair and stumbled around a bit. She noticed they were on a giant blue platform, it stretched for miles all around the strange city they seamed to be in.

"Where are we?" Shane shouted, listening to his echo, "Are we in Blue Bay still?"

Cam stood up and walked to the edge of the long rectangular platform. He noticed how high they all were. He figure that they were standing on a road or something, a high platform used for something. He wasn't too sure. Suddenly a huge rocket shot through the air and slammed into a building. The force shook everyone off their feet. The smoke began to surround them, as they forced themselves up and noticed a group of men heading towards them. There were 4 men in silver and white armor, and a helmet, that went half way down, but did not cover the jaw part of the head. It had a black triangular viser and each were holding a rifle. In the middle of the 4 what seamed like soldiers, was a brunette, no taller then Dustin. He was covered in gold and yellow, with a long cap draping from his back. He had dark boots, and white gloves. The rangers all stood up and faced the group, wondering who they were.

"Hello?" Hunter spoke up, "Dustin?"

A soldier aimed is gun at Hunter, taking a few steps forward, "You will address the king with respect!"

The brunette raised his hand and the soldier took a few steps back. Hunter glanced at everyone, wasn't sure how to react to that. The strange brunette took a few steps forward, letting the smoke clear away. Tori could see his face better, able to recognize him, she felt light headed and fainted to the ground.

"Help her up." The man barked.

"Dustin!?" Shane and Cam chorus, "Is that you?" Cam added.

He nodded, "Welcome to Blue Bay Harbor. The year is 3063."

Cam glanced at them, "This can't be.."

* * *

End Chapter 1


	2. A Whole New World

**A/N:** This fic starts out as a Dustin/Marah but will end up as a Dustin/Tori. There was no kissing between the two in the first chapter. It was Dustin kissing Marah. The only thing that happened between the two was dancing. Hope it cleared up any confusion.

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

**A King's Life**

_By EarthGuardian/Dcm3387_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** A Whole New World.

Marah walked out of her Math class, sighing with relief that it was over. She headed outside and looked around the sunny campus for any of the familiar gang, or her boyfriend. She took a few steps down the stairs and walked along the path. She mumbled as she walked towards a bench and sat down. She couldn't find them anywhere, Dustin had promise that he would meet up with her after class. The young brunette sat for a few seconds in till she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw someone she wouldn't have expected. Blake Bradly was standing over her, with a huge smile on his face. Marah stood up and laughed.

"Oh my god, Blake!" She squealed as she hugged him, "When did you decide to show up?"

He broke away and just smiled a bit, "I'm doing a race in the next town. I thought I visit you guys." He responded, looking around, "Where is everyone?"

Her smile faded away as she sighed, "I'm not sure. I was suppose to meet them here, but tey haven't showed up."

He slowly nodded, "Let's go look for them. I want to surprise them."

The two of them began to walk down the campus and towards the English section of the campus that the rangers were last in. Marah let the wind blow through her hair as the two of them searched far and wide for anyone.

"So still going out with Dustin?" Blake casually brought up as a conversation.

"Yeah." She responded as they stopped in front of the English building, "He's really sweet."

He smirked as he headed up the stairs and inside. Marah quickly followed behind as she felt the room temp a lot different then the outside one.

"How are you and Tori doing?" The ditzy brunette asked.

He shrugged a bit, glancing at her before looking back down the hall,"Well were just friends.." He trailed off, "I like to be a lot more but.."

"The whole long distant.." Marah finished, "That must be a downer."

Blake turned and noticed the blocked off trashed classroom, he took a few steps forward, "What happened here?"

Marah shook her head, "I have no idea."

The two of them ignore the Do-Not-Cross tape and entered the classroom. Curiosity got the best of them, as they searched around. Blake knelt down and looked at the damaged desks, he then noticed a small green light from the corner of his eye.

"Blake! Your jacket." Marah pointed, "It's glowing Blue!"

Blake stood up and pulled out his old moprher from his jean jacket. A navy light began to glow brightly as he felt a force sucking him towards the portal. He looked around and noticed Marah wasn't moving.

"Marah, is it just me or am I getting sucked in." He shouted as he grabbed onto something.

The brunette gasped as she ran over and grabbed a hold of him, trying to pull him back. The moprher was the one that was causing the rangers to get sucked into the portal. The force was so strong, that it yanked Blake away from the desk. Marah grabbed his hand, only to be lifted up off the ground and into the portal also. The green light flashed violently as it diminished away.

---------------------

The other rangers quickly followed Dustin as he lead them down the long platform road. They kept on glancing at each other, dying to ask questions. How was any of this possible, what was that portal and most of all, Dustin king? The former yellow ranger stopped at the edge of the platform and waved the soldiers to proceeded ahead. One of them laid down Tori on the ground and left with hate to catch up with the others.

"Dustin." Shane spoke up, "What's going on?"

The brunette remained silent as he raised his hand. The others watched as a giant hover car appeared from the edge and in front of them. It was slick black, with a yellow line going across the side of the doors.

"Whoa." Cam gasped at the technology, "That is awesome."

Dustin then turned and bent down, stroking Tori's hair out of her face. She muffled a groan as she began to wake up. He backed away a bit and let her sit up. She blinked a few seconds before looking up at him.

"Where am I?"

Dustin helped her up, "Come on. I'll take you to the castle." He informed them, "There you guys can rest up."

He started walking towards the car, as the others looked on with confusion. They turned and noticed a large structure building in the middle of the city. It wasn't to clear to see, with all the buildings in the way but you can tell that it was the only one made of stone. It was one of those slandered old fashion castles you'd see in a book or something. Hunter took a few steps forward, looking at his friend, and apparently King.

"Dude, Im lost." He told him, "Mind filling us in?"

Dustin spun around and looked high into the buildings, "This is Blue Bay Harbor in the next century." He explained, "It has expanded and become one of the most powerful cities ever."

"So how does this make you king?" Cam questioned, "It's just a city, inside a state."

He shook his head, "There are no longer states in the new century. The earth is divided by sectors, and each one is ruled by a King or Queen. You know, like a president."

Tori sighed, "Is there any way to get home back to our own time?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It's been two years since I tried."

"What?" They all chorus, "We like saw you an hour ago." Shane added in.

Cam nodded, "Dustin, that makes no sense."

"Don't tell me what doesn't make sense!" He began to shout, "You left me here for two goddamn years." He then turned away, "I had spent every ounce of energy trying to find my way home, but it didn't matter in the end.."

"Why not?"

He spun around, trying to stay calm, "Get in the car. Don't worry about it."

The others did what they were told and entered the back of the car. He closed the door and watched as the driver sped off towards the castle. Tori looked out the window, watching all the tall buildings. The others remained quite, they too were a bit amazed at where they are.

"Was it just me or was he really.." Hunter was looking for the right word.

"Different?" Cam answered, "He seamed mad."

After a bit, the car had finally arrived at the castle. It landed in the giant courtyard. There were green bushes and trees everywhere. It almost made everyone forget that this was located in the middle of a large city. A man came walking out, bowing politely at them.

"Right this way please." He asked, "The King has asked me to show you around."

They nodded and followed the man as they entered the large double door and into the castle. They stood on a red carpet, looking all around. They were in a giant hall way, there were rows of stairs that lead to a balcony and other rooms. The place was huge. The man turned and looked at them all.

"You are free to roam the castle, as you are guests of King Brooks. There is a large dinning hall and a kitchen if you are ever hungry. A ball room is located upstairs and down the hall. An elevator is located at the other side of this room, and it can lead to the second floor where all your rooms will be located. On the third floor is where Dustin's room, meeting and everything else is located. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah." Shane thought it was worth asking, "How did he end up being King.. Of all this?"

He laughed, "He's always been King." He then turned, "My name is Dan. Let me know if you need anything. Enjoy your stay."

Shane gave a bewildered look at Dan's answer. He was still confused, and it really didn't answer his question. Before he could really thing about it though, a women in a strange dress walked up to them. They turned their attention to her, wondering if she had more to say that they needed to know before they go exploring.

"The King has asked me to escort you to your rooms to get you ready for the ball tonight." She informed them, "And Mr Watanabe. He has requested to see you on the third floor."

"Uh.. Alright." Cam looked at them, "I guess I'll see you later.."

"Please follow me." The women lead them to the elevator, "We will be going to the second floor."

Their eyes wondered as they looked around at all the strange paintings and antiques, on there way to there rooms. After waiting in the elevator for a few minutes, they headed down the hall where the women stopped and turned to face them all.

"Here are your rooms. Chose whatever you like, each has a bathroom, bed, closet and all your standard things you would see at your hotel. Someone will be right with you for your clothes to wear at the ball."

"Uh, we have to dress up?" Shane asked, "Do we have too?"

She nodded, "It's formal and show respect."

She then turned and began walking away, the others just sighed and looked at each other. They really wanted to go back home and forget about all this, the thing was though. They couldn't. Tori opened the door and peaked in, she felt two firm hands on her shoulder as she looked back. Hunter smiled as he looked in also.

"Nice little rooms."

She slowly nodded, "Yeah, pretty wild." She tried to sound happy.

"Are you alright?" He let go of her, "I mean you seam out of it."

She just smiled, "I'm fine."

She then turned and walked into the room, waving to the boys before closing the door. The others all split apart and entered the rooms, hoping this would be the only night they do this.

---------------------

Cam exited out of the elevator of the third floor and looked around the hall way. He walked down a bit to a large room, glancing at the paintings along the way. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer so Cam took the liberty of opening the door. The bight light shined in his face as he entered a large room full of computers. There were rows of consoles and workers operating them all. In the center was a large pull down screen monitor. Dustin was in the corner, talking to a few people. He turned and noticed the former green ranger standing there.

"Cameron." He walked over, "Glad you came."

Cam looked around, "Whoa, this place is like an advanced Ninja Op's."

Dustin laughed a bit, "Yeah it is." He then turned to look at what he was looking at, "Pretty nice place huh."

"You needed to see me?" Cam got down to the point, "What can I do for you."

Dustin walked over to a wall and pressed a few buttons on a nearby console. The wall opened up and it revealed a large computer and a holding tube. Cam walked a bit, looking up and down at it all.

"What is this?"

The brunette pulled out his moprher, "I want to restore our powers." He explained, "I've been researching ways to re-alter the power source and get this thing going."

"When did you get so smart?"

Ignoring his 'witty' comment, he continued to explain, "I just can't seam to stable enough power though. Perhaps you can find what's wrong?"

"First of all, what do you need them back anyways." Cam wanted to know, "I like to know what I'm helping you for."

Dustin nodded as he pulled out a remote and turned on the large screen monitor. A large blue print of the entire Blue Bay Harbor City was shown. He zoomed in, Cam watched as red circles were formed in different parts of the area.

"We've been attacked by an unknown enemy for the last few days." He explained, "We've seen massive weapon assaults in these vicinity." He pointed, "I want to find out what is going on, but with such power, I wont stand a chance. I need my ranger powers back."

Cam sighed, "Why don't I just try getting us all home instead? I mean, this isn't our place. We don't belong in this time."

The brunette shrugged and turned off the image, "Look, going to help me or not? I mean, you're here. You're stuck for a while, mind as well help me right?"

"I guess." He caved in, "Just, promise after this. We find our way back home?"

He nodded, "If you say so."

A young female entered the room. Cam turned and watched as she made her way over. She had dirty blonde hair, and stood not much taller then 4 feet. The little girl made her way over to Dustin.

"Uncle D." She murmured, "I'm bored."

Dustin turned and lifted her up, and just chuckled a bit, "The ball will be an hour. You should get changed."

Cam glanced at her, she reminded him of Tori a bit. The way she looked, her baby blue eyes and all. He was curious on who she was.

"Uncle D?" Cam finally spoke up, "How does that work?"

Dustin turned slightly, "She's not really my niece." He explained, "I just took her in after her parents died."

"Hi." She waved to him, "What's your name?"

"Cam." He tried to smile, "Your's?"

"Sakura!" She giggled.

Cam laughed a bit then turned to the king, "Hey, I should get going."

---------------------

Tori sighed as she fell back on her very large bed, starring up at the ceiling. She turned a bit to see the dark sky outside her window. A faint knock was heard on the door, but she ignored it. Hunter was on the other side, checking up on her. He slowly creaked open the door and walked in.

"Hey." He spoke to get her attention, "Watcha doing?"

She sat up, "Nothing. Waiting for some lady to come in with a dress I guess."

He went over and sat on her bed, looking at her. She smiled as he laughed a bit. Arching her eyebrow, she gave a dumbfounded look.

"What's so funny?"

He shrugged, "This whole thing."

She cracked a small smile, "I know what you mean." She then stood up, "I just want to go home. Dustin's so different around here. And I still don't understand 2 years if we followed him like an hour after in that portal."

"We'll see what happens." He responded, "No sense in getting all worked up now."

He stood up and yawned a bit as he looked around the room at the paintings. Tori pulled back her hair.

"So, you going to that ball?" She asked, "Sounds kind of fun."

Shrugging a bit, he faced her, "I don't like suites."

She marched over to him and laughed, "Oh come on. It'll be fun!" She nudged him, "Is it cause you can't dance?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you." He smirked.

Scoffing at the comment, she stuck her hands on her hips, "Are you trying to start something."

His smirk faded away and was replaced by a grin. Tori continued to wrinkle her forehead, wondering what crazy thing Hunter was scheming.

"Let's just say, you had like what? 2 years of dance practice, and I can still wipe the floor with _my_ moves." He laughed.

She crossed her arms, "We'll see about that. I'll be seeing you one the dance floor."

* * *

End Chapter 2

Review Please.


	3. The Dirty Dance They Do

**A/N**:Sorry I took so long. Something came up and kept me away from the computer.

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

**A King's Life**

_By Dcm3387/EarthGuardian_

* * *

**Chapter 3**: That Dirty Dance They Do

The rain had began to fall upon Blue Bay Harbor. Shane looked out his window, as he watched the rain slide down against the glass. Sighing a bit, he was caught up with all the lights and flying hover cars that were passing on the road near by. The room was warm and comfy, but it just wasn't the same as his dorm room. Never would he thought he'd miss college, as wild as it seams here.. It just wasn't home. He turned as he heard a faint knocked and walked over, past his large bed and towards the door. A man stood there, holding a bunch of suites in his hand. Stepping aside, he let the old man walk in.

"Good evening sir." He said with great politeness, "The King has informed me you need a suite for the Ball?"

Shane nodded, "Uh sure."

The man walked over to the bed and laid out the outfits. Shane walked over and starred at the two choices he had. One of them was a black tux with a red tie. The other was a bit different, it was one of those pimp out suites, with a cane and hat. That kind of cool outfit. Smirking a pit, he chose that one. The old man laughed a bit as he handed it to try on.

"Well, if this party sucks, at least I will look pretty slick." He joked.

-------------

Marah and Blake had fallen through the portal and landed hard somewhere on a platform in the city. The rain poured on them as they stood up and looked around. Marah wiped the water from her eyes and helped Blake up.

"Where are we?" She shouted.

Blake shook his head, letting the water spray everywhere as he moved forward to look around. He began to change directions, spinning around, a bit confused.

He turned to Marah, "What happened? Are we?"

She just gave him a confused look, "I don't know!"

The two of them walked down the streets in the pouring rain and towards what looked like an elevator. Blake hesitated for a minute before stepping on. He began to descend, he looked up to see Marah follow him as they headed down towards the lower depths of the city.

"Do you know where your going?" Marah spoke up, "I don't want to get lost or anything."

Blake shrugged as they turned on the street and watched as crowds of people past by. He looked around, trying to find some informational building or something. He didn't know what to do, he felt so lost.

-----------

It had been an hour and the ball had started. Hunter walked down the steps of the castle, listening to the classic music that was being played in the ball room. We was wearing a black tuxedo, with a crimson bow tie. His hair was clean and he stuck gel in it. He hadn't talk to anyone since he departed Tori's room. He was curious at what they were wearing. Making his way to the large doors, he opened it up and was greated by a bright light. A large ball was hanging from the ceiling, and in the corner were tables and chairs for the dining section of the room. A large dance floor took up most of the space, and against the wall were rows and rows of windows, looking out onto a balcony. The place was huge, and very colorful and old fashion. He walked in, pasting a few people, trying to find anyone he recognized. He turned, listening to the music, searching through the crowed till something caught his eyes.

"Whoa.."

His eyes widen as a beautiful blonde stepped out of the crowed and looked around. She was wearing a strapless dark blue glitter dress that fell down to the floor. It had wavy designs on it that went all up and down the dress. It looked a little poofy, but it looked really good on her. She had silver earrings hanging from each side and a necklace that too was silver, with a little pendent hanging down from it. She smiled as she spotted Hunter and made her way over.

"Hey Hunter." She exclaimed, "You look nice!"

He took a few steps forward, "You look nice too." He looked up and down, "Very nice dress Tori. And your hair, looks very good. Your whole.."

Tori began to giggle as Hunter realize what he was saying. He stopped and bit his lips as she grabbed his arm and lead him to a table. They turned and spotted Shane waving to people, as he held his cane, tipping off his top hat to people. Hunter and Tori both laughed as he made his way over.

"Guys!" He shouted, "This suite is so sweet!"

Hunter nodded, "Very P.I.M.P." He smirked.

Tori giggled a bit more, "You look very handsome Shane." She informed him.

He smiled, "Why thank you."

Dustin entered the room and sat down at the King's table. He relaxed a bit, as he looked around, enjoying the many people that were mingling. His eyes caught the view of the beautiful blonde that was flirting with Hunter. He sighed a bit, as he laid back and watched.

"Come on Hunter." Tori grinned, "We ready to dance?"

Hunter laughed a bit as she pulled him towards the dance floor. Shane smiled as he headed over towards the DJ that was hosting the music. He walked around and looked at all the controllers the man was hitting, mixing and re mixing the music up for a really cool upbeat song. Looking through his suite, he pulled out a cd and handed it to the guy.

"Play this song." He told him, "Please."

The man nodded as Shane headed over to a table and sat down. He looked around wondering where Cam was. Shifting his eyes, he noticed Dustin at the distant, staring at Hunter and Tori. Sighing a bit, he began to hear the guitar of the song he wanted to play. Turning towards Tori and Hunter, he watched as she backed away from him a bit.

"I love this song." She closed her eyes listening to the drum beat, "It's really nice."

Hunter spun around her, "Well, let's see how you can handle this." He said, pulling her close, "Ready?"

Tori broke away and began swaying her hips to the beat, she smirked, giving him the evil eye as she danced. Standing behind her, Hunter followed the beat of the music, moving with her body. Taking a few steps forward, he closed her eyes and pulled her close. There bodies began to form as one, as the beat of the music got louder and louder. She put her arms up, reaching for the back of his neck as she slide her body up and down his. The heat between the two intensifies as Hunter wrapped his arm around her body and towards the front. They moved, as if they were the only one in the room, each increasing there speed. Everyone around them stopped and watched in amazement as they continued to dance fluently.

"Your doing good." Tori whispered, "Yeah.."

She broke away and spun around, smirking a bit as she continued to dance. Hunter stood there as she took a few steps forward, then back and twirled her body around. Hunter walked around her, as she continued to sway her hips. He jumped towards her and pulled her close again, grabbing her arms and clasping hands together. She smiled as they dance, holding each other tightly. She looked up at him, at his eyes as he spun her around and pulled her close again.

"You're not bad." She grinned, "Ready to take it up a notch?"

"Take it up a notch?" Hunter asked, "How so?"

"Oh you know." She laughed.

------------

Cam was still busy exploring the castle. He had completely forgot about the ball. Turning the corner, he headed down a cold hall way, starring at all the painting sin the wall. Realizing that Dustin's room was near by, he decided to do a little bit of peaking around. Heading towards the door, he looked back to check if anyone was around before heading into his room. A huge bed post greeted him as he closed the door. Moving around the giant bed, he noticed a bunch of painting and a slide glass door that lead out to a balcony.

"Let's see what this guy's been up to for two years." He whispered, "Anything interesting.."

He turned and noticed a large screen T.V against the wall. Heading over, he found a controller.

"Hmm. T.v." He smirked

He grabbed the controller, and sat down at the bed and hit a few buttons. A flash of an image came onto the screen, it looked old but the video tried tot rack it down and make the screen a bit better to see. Cam sat down and began to watch. Seeing the familiar figure in front of him, surrounded by guards.

"Dustin?" He squinted his eyes, "Can't be.."

He continued to watch, sitting back and letting the tape role.

"Let me go." Dustin screamed, "I don't know anything."

Dustin fell to the ground, feeling the cold cement against his hand as he looked up at the man in front of him. The soldiers surrounded him, kicking him a bit as he fell to the ground.

Cam closed his eyes, making a sound as if he felt the pain himself. He continued to watch, wondering what the soldiers wanted. It seamed like it was Dustin, perhaps two years ago..

"Who are you." The man standing in front of him barked, "Where did you come from?"

"I don't know." Dustin shot back, "Would you let me go, tell me where I am?"

The man looked down at him then at the soldier, "Lock him away. I can't deal with this."

"My friends are coming after me!" He yelled at him before being pulled away, "I'm going to get you from this. You got this all wrong!"

Cam titled his head, curious at what he was witnessing. It made him more confused, at what the situation he and everyone else was in. He took the controller and fast forward it till he found seeing Dustin sitting there in a jail. The soldiers all walked in and surrounded him.

"Where are your friends? It's been 3 months?" The man asked, "Funny, I was expecting the army or something to save you."

Dustin looked up, "Shut up." Looking away he sighed, "Just go away."

"Does Dustin really think we ditched him.." Cam whispered to himself, "But he knows better then that."

-------------

Tori and Hunter continued to dance, intensifying there movement. Tori backed into Hunter, thrusting her body into him as she continued her wild dance. Hunter breathed heavily, as he did the best he could to keep up with her. She pushed into him, grabbing his arms and wrapping it around her body. She was lost in the music, lost in what she was doing. Shane even was surprised at what the two of them were doing as they kept moving with the beat of the music. Dustin stood up and snapped his fingers and the music cut off. Hunter blinked a few seconds before looking up and over at the King. Tori pulled away from Hunter, she too was wondering what was going on.

"I think we had enough." Dustin casually spoke, "People don't really dance like that."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "No kidding."

Tori jabbed him in the stomach, "Very funny Hunter." She smirked, "Was I too good for you?"

Hunter spun her around and pulled her close, "Yeah right." He teased.

Dustin walked over towards them, "Oh for god sake, get a room already."

Tori arched her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Relax man." Hunter chuckled, "We weren't doing anything."

"That's probably the problem." He glared at him.

Tori backed away, "I'm going to go get some air. If you excuse me." She forced a smile and left.

Hunter glanced at Dustin before looking back at Tori, watching as she headed out onto the balcony. The rain still fell, but she was protected by the roof part. She turned and looked into the window before glancing back out at the rainy sky.

"You know." Dustin sighed, "Just stop doing what your doing and stay out of my way."

Hunter gave a shocked look as Dustin walked away from him and headed to where Tori went. Shane walked right next to Hunter, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Too weird bro. Too weird."

* * *

Chapter Ended


	4. Tears of the Past

**A/N**: Thanks for being patient for my long updates!

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

**A King's Life**

_By Dcm3387/EarthGuardian_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:** Tears of the Past

Dustin opened the glassed window door and took a step onto the balcony. He gently closed the door, feeling the cool air against his skin as he turned to see Tori starring off into the rain. Making his way over, he placed his hand on the cold metal rail and looked at her. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

She turned her body till she completely faced him, "Yeah." She responded, "This is a very interesting world."

He took a few steps closer, "You have no idea." He chuckled.

She continue to smile as he stroke her hair and looked into her eyes. She bit her lips, looking down at the ground before turning away. Dustin sighed, looking out the balcony.

"What's the matter?" He mumbled.

She turned, "What about Marah?"

"It's been 2 years." He stated, "I moved on."

"It may had been 2 years for you, but for us, it only been a few hours for us." She pointed out, "I don't get you. You've changed so much."

He crept a little closer, "Why don't we forget about all this." He whispered, "And just start over. You and me, ya know?"

She pushed him aside and walked down the steps and into the rain. Dustin grumbled as he looked down from the balcony to see her storm off into the courtyard. He moved quickly to follow, feeling the rain fall on him as he moved from out of the roof. His clothes began to soak with water as he chased after her. Grabbing her arm, he spun her around. Her wet hair flailed, sending droplets of water everywhere.

"Dustin!" She shouted, "Let go of me."

"Hold on a sec." He grew frustrated, "What's the matter with you!?"

She spun back around, crossing her arms. The water ran down her face as she closed her eyes. Dustin moved closer, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She moved her hands, till she grabbed a hold of his arm, and just stood there.

"Please don't do this." She whispered, "You're my best friend."

A soldier walked out from the shadows and saluted to Dustin. He arched his eyebrows as he put his hand back down. The rain dripped down his armor as he began to speak.

"Sir, we found two people wondering the city. They claim to know you."

Dustin let go of Tori and followed the soldier, leaving her standing there alone. She walked over to a fountain in the middle of the courtyard and sat down, her dress was ruined, her hair was a mess. She sighed a bit, all she wanted to do was to go home.

-----------

Cam continued to watched the screen, surfing through all what seamed to be Dustin's journal logs. He was curious of what happened, to find the truth and better understand where he was. The screen flashed and the next entry started to play.

Dustin was walking down the halls of the castle. He was holding a sword in his hand, his clothes were tattered, his hair was more of a mess then ususal. Searching around, the halls were empty. He spun his body around till he faced the two giant double doors that lead to the King's room. Tilting his head he began to head towards it, feeling the ground slowly rumble beneath him. Slamming the door open, he found the King sitting at his throne. Soldiers all quickly jumped in front of him, preventing him from doing anything. Using his skills, Dustin flipped over them and slashed at them with the sword. He pounded the ground, knocking everyone off their feet. He then made his way towards the King, pointing the sword at him.

"So, the 21st century Boy managed to escape." He smirked, "There is more then you then I thought."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dustin sneered, "Too bad you won't be able to stick around. I'm taking over."

The king leaned forward a bit, "Isn't it funny? How your friends never came like they did? They let you rot for a whole year. And now? And now, you decided to do something about it?"

Dustin grabbed the king by the hair and pulled him close to the blade, "I really don't think my friends matter at this point."

Cam cringed as he saw the sword stuck through. Shutting the screen off, he left the room with haste and looked down each side of the hall. He spotted Dustin moving around the corner and chased after him.

"Dustin!" Cam called out, "Wait up!"

The brunette spun around, he was still wet from the rain. Cam slowed down and gave a weird look, as he noticed the water dripping on the floor.

"Don't ask." Dustin broke the silence.

He nodded, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Um this whole King thing." He sort of mumbled, "Do you blame us for what happened?"

Dustin arched his eyebrows, before taking a few steps closer, "What? How.." He trailed off, "Have you been reading my logs?"

Cam slowly shook his head, "So it's true?"

The brunette grew angry and slammed Cam against the wall. The loud crashed echoed down the hall as Cam winced in pain.

"Why don't you stay out of this Watanabe." Dustin grumbled, "Stop prying in my personal life."

"Calm down." Cam tried to reason, "I'm just trying to help."

Dustin let go, "I spent this long without your help. I don't need it now."

He began walking away as Cam fixed his shirt and looked at him.

"You can't blame us." Cam shouted, "You killed the real king didn't you? That's something the real Dustin wouldn't do."

He turned his head, "That Dustin died in the cells. He was weak." He moved towards him again, "He hated the fact that knowing he wouldn't get out of it by following the rules. By, waiting to be saved."

"We-"

"Back off Cam." He threaten once more, "You seriously are crossing the line."

Dustin glared at him before walking away again, leaving Cameron in the hall way by himself. He sighed as he leaned against the wooden panel, thinking what he should do next.

---------

Shane was sitting at the table with little Sakura. He was watching her, since he didn't know where Dustin went. She smiled as she ate some food. Looking around, acting all innocent and cute. Hunter walked over, catching Shane's attention.

"Find Tori yet?" Shane asked.

He shook his head, "Nah. I hope I didn't scare her off."

The red ranger chuckled, "No, I don't think so."

Hunter took a seat, and starred at Sakura. He reminded him so much of Tori. Leaning over a bit, he caught her attention. She leaned towards him, looking at each other's eyes. Both of them giggled a bit, Sakura thought it was pretty funny.

"Hey Sakura." Hunter was curious, "What's your last name?"

She titled her head, "Um.. Rygur." She finally spoke up.

Hunter nodded as Shane gave a weird look. The two boys turned to see the balcony door open up and Tori enter in. Her clothes were soaked. Both standing up, they watched as she made her way over to them. She forced a smile, clearing the hair out of her face.

"Did you go swimming or something." Hunter snickered, "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

She laughed a bit, "You can say that. I'm going to my room. I'll see you later?"

"Let me walk you to it." Hunter insisted, "Please?"

She smiled and nodded as the two of them waved to Shane. The red warrior looked down at Sakura who held out her hand. He grabbed a hold of it and laughed.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?" He asked, "I insist!"

"Yeah!" She screamed.

Shane laughed as the two of them left also, heading down the hall and towards Sakura's room. They started to chat a bit, talking about random things. As Shane turned the corner, he noticed two soldiers talk in front of Sakura's room. Backing a way a bit, he pressed himself against the wall and began to listen. Sakura stayed quiet, which Shane thought was a good thing.

"She's probably at the ball." One of the soldiers stated, "We'll check on her later."

The other one nodded, "If those guests every found out who she was, it might really screw up the time line."

The first soliders laughed, "Yeah. Who would of thought that blonde chick and that crimson guy would related to her."

Shane arched his eyebrow as the two of them walked away. He looked down at her, seeing her smile at him. She raised her hand, Shane knelt down and picked her up, rerunning the conversation though his head. It didn't make sense, were they serious?

---------

Dustin entered the 3rd floor throne room, where all the computers and screens were. The same place Cam and Dustin had their discussion earlier. He turned to see a few soldiers rush towards him.

"We found two people sir." One of them shouted, "What would you like me to do with them?"

"Let me see them." Dustin barked, "And try not to take forever."

The second soldier headed towards a door and opened it up. He dragged a dark hair boy and a brunette female towards them. Arching his eyebrows, Dustin recognized them instantly.

"Marah? Blake?" He titled his head, "What the?"

Marah gasped and threw herself into him, "Oh my god Dustin!" She screamed, "I was so worried I would never see you."

Dustin hesitated, as he started to hug back. He broke away quickly and looked at Blake.

"Well, guess the whole clan is here now." He smirked, "Hey Blake."

Blake waved, "Nice clothes." He chuckled, "Uh, where are we?"

Marah nodded, "Yeah Dustin! Care to explain!?"

Dustin took a deep breath and sighed loudly. Marah and Blake glanced at each other and around the room, unsure how to take that. They starred at Dustin patiently, hoping there questions could be answered..

* * *

  
End Chapter

Read and Review and Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past!


	5. Invasion

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

**A King's Life**

_By Dcm3387/EarthGuardian_

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Invasion

Tori and Hunter had left the ball, they walked down the hall towards Tori's room. Stopping in front, Tori turned to see Hunter still smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back, he had been such a good friend lately. Right now, she wanted to forget about everything that happened. Opening the door, she took a step inside.

"Do you want to come in?" She turned asked, "I could use the company."

He nodded, "Sure."

Hunter then took a step in, closing the door behind. Tori walked over to where her clothes were. She grabbed them and walked over to the bathroom as Hunter sat down and waited patiently. Minutes later, Tori appeared, wearing her normal clothes. She felt relieved getting out of that dress and all dried up. She walked over and sat down on a chair next to him.

"Tori?" He grew curious, she turned to him, "Did something happen out there?"

She shrugged, "Not really." She lied, "I was just having a conversation with Dustin."

"In the rain?" He was a bit skeptic, "How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know." She looked away, "He's changed." She grew honest, "But I don't know."

"I don't want to come in between you, if there is anything between you." He leaned back, "Were in a bad situation as it is."

She smirked a bit, revealing a small smile, "It's alright." She responded, "I just can't wait to get home."

"We'll find a way." He reassured, "This place is to futuristic for me."

----------------

"Wow." Marah gasped, after Dustin explained everything to her. She was still in shock, "Were that far in the future?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Crazy huh?"

She smiled and hugged his arm, "I'm just glad your safe." She smiled. Dustin looked away, he didn't tell them the part where he lost feelings, or the fact that it's been two years. He wasn't sure why either, "Now we can try to get out of here."

"Where's my brother?" Blake titled his head, "Or anyone for that matter?"

"They are at the ball or somewhere." He responded, "Feel free to look."

Blake nodded, leaving the room. Dustin turned and walked out a door and towards a large balcony that overlooked the city. The rain stopped and he was able to smell the humid air. Marah stepped out, standing next to him. He didn't even glance at her, Marah could tell something was wrong. This wasn't the same Dustin she fell for. It was scaring her. She grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it as they both looked out at the city.

----------------

Shane was holding Sakura, as they made there way towards Tori's room. Knocking, he heard Tori's voice and entered. The blonde smiled as she saw Sakura, getting up and walking over. Hunter too got up, walking over.

"Hey Sakura." She smiled, "How are you?"

"Good!" She exclaimed, "I'm having fun!"

Hunter chuckled, "That's good." He responded, "It's good to have fun!"

Tori turned to Shane, "I thought you were returning her to her room."

Shane glanced at the two, he was like starring at them. Hunter waved his hand in his face, snapping him back to reality. Blinking for a few seconds, he forced a smile.

"Uh what?" He was dumbfounded, "Sorry."

"What's the matter?" The blonde in blue starred, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"No." He laughed, "I just overheard something interesting."

"What's that?" The two of them chorus, "Sounds pretty interesting." Hunter added.

He shook his head, "Nothing." He then quickly changed the subject, "Do you mind taking care of Sakura? I want to get out of this outfit."

Turning Shane headed towards the door. He opened it up, right when Blake was about to knock. Everyone gasped as he walked in.

"Blake!" They all shouted at once, "What are you doing here?" Tori screamed out also.

He scratched his head, "Same reason you guys are I guess."

"Stuck here too?" Shane smirked and watched him nod, "Then you're in the same boat."

"Did you come alone?" Hunter arched his eyebrows.

He shook his head, "No, Marah got caught into the mix. We were just looking for you and we ended here." He said, "Man, Dustin was weird."

"I see you must have ran into him." Tori smirked, "Not exactly the greatest guy to talk to now."

"He's still our friend." Shane reminded them, "And were not leaving here without him."

They nodded as he left. Blake walked over and gave a confused look as Sakura waved to him. Tori and Hunter snickered as they put her down and let her stand by herself.

"Sakura. I would like you to meet Blake." Tori introduced them, "And Blake, meet Sakura."

"She reminds me of." He began to trail off.

"Of who?"

"Nothing." He lied, it couldn't have been right of what he was thinking of, "I'm just being crazy."

----------------

Dustin was still standing out in the balcony. He was pretty much quiet, lost in thought. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed shadow figures zipping by. Turning, the figures were gone. Marah looked up at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Stay here." He whispered.

Grabbing a hold of her, he guided her to a corner of the balcony. He then walked across and to the other end and looked down, trying to figure what he saw. Suddenly Marah screamed and he turned to see a figure in a black ninja suite attempt to throw a punch at him. Ducking, Dustin jabbed him in the stomach and threw him off the balcony. He then looked up at the roof and saw at least a half a dozen jumping down.

"Marah run!" He screamed.

He began to battle them, turning and kicking them in the side. He used his martial arts and ninja moves to defend himself. A ninja jumped behind him and grabbed a hold of him. Marah dashed inside, looking back at the window to see him struggling. The ninja picked Dustin up and threw him right into the window. The brunette smashed through it and inside. Ninja warriors began to appear everywhere, it was a freaking invasion. Marah ran over and helped him up, the king turned and saw some of his soldiers flooding in and trying to battle them.

"Hit the alarm!" Dustin screamed at one of the workers.

The worker did just that, hitting the emergency alarm, the whole castle began to darken and flash red as a screeching sound rung.

"We got to find the others." Marah informed him, "They could be in trouble!"

He nodded, "All soldiers spread out and eliminate any threat." He barked, "Come on Marah." He grabbed a hold of her hand and the two of them ran.

----------------

Shane was half way down the 2nd floor hall when the Ninja's bursted through the wall. Freaking out, Shane got into a fighting position and looked around. He wasn't sure what was going on, but as the red flashing alarm began, he knew something was up.

"You picked the wrong castle to invade." Shane sneered, "You aren't ninjas. You're a wannabe."

Spinning his body around, he extended his leg and kicked one of them back. He then blocked a few attacks and punched each one furiously. Cam came running around the corner and spotted Shane battling each one of them. Flipping on in, he took a few himself. Shane looked over and spotted him, knocking over another ninja before getting kicked in stomach.

"There's too many of them!" Shane shouted as he tried to block another attack, "What do they want!?"

"I have no idea." Cam responded, ducking from an attack, "Let's find the others."

----------------

The flashing red light caught Tori and the other's attention. Sakura hide behind the blonde as the door smashed open. Hunter and Blake quickly got into a fighting position. They nodded to each other and ran after the ninjas that were flooding in. Hunter flipped side way, and grabbed a hold of one, kicking him in the back of the leg and throwing him on the ground. He then turned, only to have a fist smash into his face. Falling to the ground, Tori screamed. Sakura held on tightly, as Blake leg sweeped one and flipped backwards. As he turned, he got a spin kick right in the stomach.

"Blake!" Tori shouted, "Hunter!" She turned and bent down, "Stay here. I will protect you."

Hunter and Blake pushed themselves back up. Tori jabbed one of the ninjas in the stomach and flipped another over. One was about to punch her, but Hunter caught the fist and flipped him over his back. Blake jumped up on the air, and roundhouse. More ninjas began to flood in, they were getting out numbered and without their ranger powers, they weren't going to last very long. Tori was grabbed by both arms, she struggled to break herself free. They picked her up and tossed her into the dresser. She hit her head, falling back to the ground. Groaning, she looked up to see Hunter smash into a glass mirror and Blake through the bathroom door. The ninjas then turned and went straight for Sakura. Grabbing a hold of her, she began to scream and flail her arms around. Tori pushed herself up, trying to get to her.

"Sakura..." She whispered.

The ninjas all vanished instantly, ninja streaking away. Shane and Cam ran and appeared into the room, with Dustin and Marah close behind. They all walked around, and noticed the room totally trashed. Rushing over, Cam helped Tori up. The two of them looked over to see Shane helping Hunter back up.

"What the heck happened?" Dustin grew angry, "Where's Sakura!?"

Blake slowly made his way out of the bathroom, walking over the busted door, "They must of took her."

"No." Dustin shook his head, "Please tell me that's not what just happened."

"What were they?" Hunter held his sore arm, "They fought like Wind and Thunder Ninja's."

"That's because they are." Dustin turned and quickly left.

Marah gasped, walking over to Hunter, "Your bleeding." She held out his arm, "We should clean the wound."

"I'm fine." He reassured her, "We have to get Sakura."

"Who is she anyways?" Blake looked at them, "What do you think they wanted with her."

"There's one person that can answer that question." Shane looked out into the hallway, "Let's find him."

* * *

End Chapter

Please Review and Thanks for Reading!


	6. Truth

**Power Rangers ****Ninja Storm**

**A King's Life**

_By Dcm3387/EarthGuardian_

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Truth

Tori and the gang all rushed out of her room and down the hall to find Dustin. Questions had raced through each of their heads, just as they thought they understood everything, even more complex news comes up. Tori was tired of it, she wanted things to be clear once more. Bursting through the large door, they entered the base headquarters where are the computers were. Some of the soldiers were cleaning the broken glass that Dustin was thrown into. The brunette was holding a folder, he turned to see the others stopping and looking at him.

"Okay." Cam pointed his finger, "You mind telling us what is going on."

"Yeah!" Everyone began to shout, "Stop leaving us in the dark." Tori added.

"What do they want with Sakura!" Shane asked, "How did they know our moves." Blake's question came up right after.

Dustin held up his hand to calm them all down, "Slow down." He shouted over their voices, "It's none of your concern. Don't worry about it."

"Dustin!" Marah took a step forward, "Were your friends. Let us help!"

"Yeah, I'm worried about Sakura." Tori pursed her lips, "We got to get her back."

Blake glanced at her, "You seam to really like her."

"She reminds me so much of me." Tori forced a smile, "Like were related."

Dustin rolled his eyes and turned away, Tori got the look and arched her eyebrows.

"What?" She spun him around, "Why did you turn away."

"Because Tori." He sighed a bit, "She is related to you."

Her jaw dropped, "What!?"

"She's you're your future great beyond granddaughter."

Hunter snorted a bit, he tried to keep is laughter in as Tori kept a shock look on her face. The brunette glared at him.

"Not funny Hunter." He spoke up, "She's related to you too."

Hunter choked on his laughter as Tori's eyes widen more. Dustin turned away and walked up a step and towards the computer. Marah and Shane glanced at each other, unsure what to say to the news.

"How is that possible?" Cam was a bit confused, "That would mean..."

"According to the history records." Dustin turned his neck, "They will have a child 5 years after college."

"I have to get some air." She turned and walked out.

Hunter shook his head, he left quickly a few seconds after, giving everyone concern looks. Cameron walked over to a computer and looked down at it. Thinking about the promise to help restore their powers, he decided to hold up on it. Seeing how they weren't going home anytime soon, he should do all he can to help Dustin. Shane walked a bit forward, standing beside the brunette. Dustin looked at him.

"Those Ninjas were crossed between Wind and Thunder ninjas. How is that possible?"

"Those strange attacks I told Cam about." He began to explain, "Were the results of the ninjas. When I first became King, I tried to open up a Ninja Academy. I meet this girl, she was one of the last surviving Thunder Students. I was the last Wind Student. The two of us ran a academy together, but after she died the academy became corrupted and lost control."

"You lost control of your students, because you weren't ready to be a Sensei." Shane pointed out, "Did you not think of the consequences."

"Hey." He turned to get a better view of him, "Who do you think you are? I shut the academy, but the Ninja split themselves in fractions. It's not my fault."

"It was your responsibility."

"And I ran I the way I wanted."

Shane sneered a bit as Dustin walked off. Marah chased after him as Blake turned to see what Cam was doing. The Red Ninja Ranger sighed as he leaned against the computer panel, wondering what to do. He watched as Cam and Blake talk, he did the best to pull everything together. It was just all so confusing.

-----------

Hunter walked down the hall, he let his hand drag against the wall as his mind wondered. He turned the corner and noticed Tori standing their out in the balcony on the other end of the hallway. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall and sighed. The two of them having a baby. That was too much. He liked her, but he didn't think she would ever feel the same way. Guess being the future, tells you a lot of what will happen in the past. Questions began to wonder, did they ever get married? How did their relationship work. Sighing deeply, he pushed himself off the wall and down the hall towards the door. Opening it up, he walked out and stood beside her. She turned and looked at him, she had a weak smile but the awkward silence was a bit too much for them

"How you holding up?" He cracked a bit.

"I'm alright." She rubbed her arms, "It's just so strange."

"What is?" He arched his eyebrows, "That she's related to the both of us?"

She nodded, "Just looking into her eyes, reminded of me. I didn't think possibly that she would be my future great granddaughter."

"More like great great great great great and for the heck of it, another great granddaughter. I mean this is 3056 or something right?"

"Yeah. At least it's nice to know that my family line is still continuing." She smiled, "Even if it's with you." She smirked.

"Ouch." He laughed a bit, "It's just too much."

She turned to him, her smile faded away, "You do know that.. Even if we had a kid together, that this might not be our future."

"What do you mean?"

"We always learned of destiny, and how we can change it right?" She began to explain, "Well, this is just one way our future can turn out."

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me in the end?"

She sighed, "I don't know." She looked at him, "I mean, I don't know where my feelings are right now." She replied, "And to tell you the truth, who knows what will happen now that we know that were suppose to have kids. What if things change, this effected us, does that not effect our future?"

"It hasn't now." He looked out in the city, "Nothing changed."

"Not yet. We haven't left this time zone." She just shook her head, "Don't take this offense Hunter, but who knows what will really happen. I love Sakura, she's a wonderful girl, but if I find out more of what happens to me in the next few years, I don't know if I will actually take that path."

He slowly nodded, trying to comprehend, "I get it." He turned and began walking away, "I was just one possibility in your life right?" He turned to look at her once more, "And you don't want to accept that possibility. I was just the wrong turn on a long road."

"That's not what I meant." She tried to reason.

Tori took a few steps forward, but Hunter left with haste, leaving her standing there alone. She rubbed her arms once more, trying to fight back the tears and the confusion running through her mind.

---------

Shane scratched his head as he watched Cameron do all these technological things that he never really understood. Blake and Shane watched patiently as he tried to hack through the computer, it seamed like he was looking for something."

"I wonder if I can find our history records." He adjusted his glasses, "It's interesting how the government evolved and kept tabs on us."

Blake took a step forward, looking down at the computer screen, "Maybe it was just Dustin."

"Hey!" Shane pointed, "It's my name! Click it!"

Cam did just that. The screen changed and a picture on the right hand corner of Shane appeared. Large amount of information began to show up, and Shane red it closely. He found a few things he liked and a few things he didn't.

"Sweet." Shane read.

Shane read how he won 5 skating tournaments and had been sponsored by all the best magazines. He then read how he got married, but his smile faded away when he read how his wife hit him with an SUV for not emptying the dishwasher after being asked 19 times while skating out in the streets.

"Bah." Shane looked away, "That was lame."

"Is this accurate?" Blake looked up at him, "If so, Shane should start listening to his wife."

"Nah, Im not even going to get married." He shook his head, "This is crazy."

"Find my record." Blake asked, "I want to see what happens to me."

Cam nodded and looked around, but he couldn't seam to find his name. After a bit of searching, he found it hidden in cluster of files. Opening it up, he quickly scrolled though. Becoming a moto champ, etc etc. The stuff he already knew, he then went down to something that caught everyone's attention. It read:

June 25th, 2014

Arrested for assault and attempted murder.

"What the heck?" Blake reread it, "Who would I kill?"

Cam scrolled down farther till he found an image of Hunter. Cam read the information and looked back up at Blake.

"You tried to kill your brother."

He just laughed, "That can't be right. These things aren't historical. There false."

"You tried to kill him over the jealousy of Hunter and Tori being together."

"No." He insisted, "I would never do that."

"But you did." Cam pointed, "You snapped."

Blake shook his head and left the room, leaving Shane and Cam alone in the room. The red ranger moved towards him.

"What about you?" He asked, "Going to check your information."

Cam looked at him and hesitated, before glancing back at the computer. He clicked towards his name and began reading his information...

–--

End Chapter


	7. Deception

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

**A King's Life**

_By Dcm3387/EarthGuardian_

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Deception

Blake stormed out into the hallways, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He turned the corner and bumped into someone, looking up to see the crimson blonde, he backed away a little.

"Whoa man." Hunter laughed, "What's the matter?"

Blake kept a serious look on his face, "I'm not going to kill you."

Hunter arched his eyebrows as Blake brushed past him and towards him room. Giving the most distraught look, he continued towards the main headquarters room where Shane and Cameron were still in. He entered and the two of them looked at him, Cam too had a strange look on his face.

"What's going on?" He looked around, "I just saw my brother and he was totally freaked out."

"Well, I wouldn't blake him." Shane scratched his head, "He found out what will happen to him in the future."

"What do you mean?" Hunter was a bit lost, "I don' t get it."

"He's suppose to kill you man." Cam blurted out, "Crazy I know, but that's what these records are saying."

"What?" Hunter stormed forward and looked at the control panel, "Are you serious?"

"We just read Cam's." Shane glanced at the man in green, "It was strange, it didn't make sense."

"Forget it." Cam changed the subject and exited out of the program, "We don't need to know our future."

"How is Tori doing?" The one in red asked, "She seamed a bit freaked."

"She was.." Hunter sighed, "I don't want to talk about it. I wonder what we named our kid though." He shrugged.

"Does it matter?" Dustin's voice echoed behind, "You were never around when it was born."

Hunter spun around, arching his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Dustin took a few steps forward, "Weren't you looking at your death records. You were killed."

"By Blake right!?" Shane and Cam chorus, "That's what we read." Shane added.

"No." Dustin explained, "Blake was caught before he could succeed. But someone else finished the job. Guess more then one person was jealous that you were going out with Tori."

"Who?" Hunter muttered.

Dustin just laughed, "We actually don't really know." He reluctantly replied, "That data was never put in the computer."

"So what's our plan?" Cam adjusted his glasses, "We going after Sakura?"

"As soon as were ready." He responded, "Better get working on those morphers."

"Yeah.." Cam muttered, "I'll do that."

------------

Tori exited her room, she finally had calmed down a bit. Walking down the halls, she started to hear smashing and a bit of yelling coming from Blake's room. Turning, she slowly opened the door and watched as Blake threw a chair at a wall mirror. The glass shattered and fell, she opened the door completely wide and gasped. He turned towards her.

"Can I help you?" He asked angrily, "If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit busy."

"Yeah, I can see that." She looked around at the mess, "What the heck are you doing!?"

"Letting off steam." He sat on the bed, "I'm just a little ticked."

"I've seen you mad before." She leaned against the door, "And this is beyond you normally being mad."

He stood up and turned away, "Whatever Tori."

"Don't whatever me." She took a few steps forward, "What is the matter?"

"I just want to go home." He sighed, "That's all."

"You and me both." She forced a smile as she stuck her hands in her pocket, "I think I had enough of the future for more then one day."

She walked over and sat down next to him, he turned to her and laughed weakly. His smile faded away, Tori looked into his eyes, it seamed like he wanted to say something.

"Do you ever think.." He started, "Do you ever think you can change your future?"

"I don't know." She replied, "I've been wondering about that too."

He stands up, "People always wonder what would happen to them in the future, and when we find out, we all wish we hadn't." He pointed out, "It's pretty weird."

"Maybe it's a good thing." She explained, "Maybe this can help us decide what course we don't want to take, so we don't have to make the mistake before it happens."

"Perhaps." He said, "But, we don't know what to do to change the course yet. We don't even know how it happened."

"You're right." Tori fell back on the bed, "Everything might come so unexpected."

Blake looked down at the shatter mirror, seeing the thousand images of his face starring back at him. Tori sat back up from the bed and hoped onto her feet, heading towards the door. Blake looked up just in time to see her wave and closed the door. The blonde decided she best go find Dustin, and talk to him about what they were going to with Sakura. Heading around the corner, she stopped and noticed Dustin down the hall talking to a guard. Curious of what they were talking about, she backed against the wall and listened closely.

"Is everything going according to plan?" Dustin crossed his arms, "I don't have time to waste."

"Everything is ready, we are just waiting for that Watanabe guy to activate the morphers." The solider responded, "I presume they have taken the bait."

Dustin grinned and walked past him and stopped, "There eating every word out of my hands." He turned his neck at him, "It's only a matter of time before I get the power."

"Those reports must have down a number on them!" He laughed.

"Yes." He grinned, "Now contact the damn wind and thunder academy, let me know if Sakura has arrived."

"And the prisoner?" He asked, "What do you want to do with him?"

"Get rid of him." Dustin replied, "Last thing I need, is him to ruin my plans."

Tori gasped, as the words she heard ran through her head. She bolted off the wall, and ran across the hall way towards the other side to get to the headquarters. Dustin turned and saw Tori running by, right then and there he knew that she over heard. He used his ninja streak to quickly catch up with her, stopping right in front of her.

"Dustin!" She backed away, "I heard everything, you were planning something all along weren't you!?" She sneered.

He just laughed, "I didn't think you were so nosy." He glared

"Yeah well." She smirked, "So how long have you been lying to us? Was Sakura lineage a lie to?"

"Of course not." He chuckled, "That I told the truth."

"What is it that you want?" She shook her head, "What has happened to you?"

"I can' t allow you to leave." He crossed his arm.

Tori tried to run past him, but he moved in her way. She lunged a punch at him, but he leaned to the side and knocked it out of the way, before grabbing her arm and slamming his knee into her stomach. Gasping for breath, she stumbled back and got into a fighting postion.

"Don't make me hurt you." She clenched her fist, "I will."

Dustin just rolled his eyes as he ran to the side of the wall and jumped off, slamming his foot into her face. She spun around and fell to the ground hard. Groaning, she flipped back up and high kicked him in the face. She then roundhouse kicked him back, knocking him to the ground. Taking the time to escape, she took a few steps back and bolted forward, jumping over him. The brunette grabbed her ankle in midair and she fell to the ground hard. Rolling on her back, she kicked him off and scrambled to his feet. Dustin ran after her as she turned the corner nearing the door where Shane and the others were. Dustin grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, wrapping his hands around her mouth. Her screams muffled as he dragged her back, spun her around and slammed his fist in her face. She fell to the ground groaning, slipping out of conscious.

-----------

Cam was running test, he was in near completion in storing his old samurai morpher. Typing a few things in the computer, he stuck the ball in a machine capsule and hit a few buttons. Energy surged through it, sending data to the computer. Hunter was pacing around, he didn't like waiting around while Sakura was still in danger. Sighing a bit, he turned to Cam.

"Are we almost done!?" He asked, "How long do we have to wait?"

"Calm down." Shane laughed, "These things take time."

"You think by now, you learn patients." Marah added, "Nothing will go right if we just rush in."

Cam hit a few more buttons and the energy of the machine began to intensify, beginning to glow green a bit. He starred at the monitor as the energy level began to increase and power was restored to the moprher. The one advantage of the future was advanced technology. No old fashion way, even though he had originally lost his morpher he had managed to get it back. A different story all together. The door opened and Blake appeared, he looked around as he saw the machine.

"Tori not here?" He asked, "I thought she said she was swinging by."

"Guess not." Hunter shrugged, "Probably cause I'm here."

"We'll look for her after were done with this." Cam suggested, "I might need her help in something anyways."

--------------

Tori groaned as she woke up, she pushed felt the cold hard cement beneath her. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a dark cold dungeon. Rubbing her head, she stood up and looked around. Only a small ounce of light from the moon came threw the window. She turned and saw the door, and ran to it, trying to break it open. It was no use.

"Somebody!" She screamed, "Somebody help me!!"

"They wont hear you." A soft voice from the corner spoke, "I already tried."

Tori spun around and saw a figure hiding in the shadows. She leaned against the wall and squinted her eyes, wondering it was. The figure stood up and came out and into the light. Showing his messy brunette hair and torn up yellow clothing.

"Hey Tori." He spoke.

"What!?" She screamed, "Dustin!?"

--

End Chapter! Whoa, what the heck is going on!? lol.


	8. Restoration of Power

**Chapter 8**: Restoration of Power

Dustin stood up, as Tori took a few steps back. She got into a fighting position, keeping her guard up. Watching Dustin take a few steps forward, she kept her eyes locked on him.

"Is this some kind of game?" She glared at him, "Why did you lock me down here?"

"Tori." He rolled his eyes, "You know I wouldn't do that."

"But you just did." She put her hands down a bit, "I overheard you and.."

"Look at me!" He pointed at himself, "I've been down here for a while, do I really think I would be able to pull all that off anyway?" He asked, "You got to believe me Tori."

Tori finally relaxed a bit and walked over and sat down. Dustin turned and follow, sitting down next to her. Sighing a bit, he scratched his dirty hair. Tori just leaned on him, trying to figure a way out of here.

"We need to warn the others." She whispered, "They all could be walking in a trap. Damn that Dustin clone." She grumbled, "He played us all."

"What did he say?" Dustin arched his eyebrows.

"Something about me and Hunter being related to Sakura in this time zone." She responded, "Just the crazy things."

"Actually. " Dustin trailed off, "That's kind of true."

"What?" She pushed off him, "He was telling the truth? Then what would he want with her? Why did he go through all the trouble to set up a fake kidnaped?"

"Simple I think." He responded, "They were all smoke and mirrors just to distract everyone and blake the academy."

"You're academy right?" She double checked, "The one you're clone is running still?"

Dustin stood up, "He's not a clone." He responded, "It's just some guy disguised like me."

"A ninja trick ?" She looked up at him, "I get it. So this guy was setting you up for a big fall."

Dustin punched the wall, frustrated. Tori walked over and banged against the door, hoping to pry it open. There was no luck, she couldn't get though. She then turned to him.

"Can I ask you something?" She placed her hands behind her back, "Did you ever blame us for leaving you here for the last 2 years?"

He stopped and thought for a second, turning his neck till he could see her, "I don't know. Sometimes yeah. Other times, I know there is a logical explanation. I never wanted to be King, my heart was still set on going on. To see Marah. To see all you guys, but then I betrayed and the other 'me' locked me away and killed the king, building a perfect plan."

She walked forward, turning him around and looking into his eyes, "We will find our way home." She forced a smile, "I promise you."

Dustin crept a bit closer, clearing the bangs from her face. She just looked up at him, he starred back into her eyes. She exhaled slowly as he ran his hands through the side of her hair. Hearing a creaking sound from the door, Tori broke away quickly and the two of them watched as it swung open and two guards came in.

"We have orders to bring you upstairs." One of the soldiers spoke, "If you comply, we wont have to kill you."

Tori nodded to Dustin and the two of them walked out of the dungeon. Walking up the long windings steps, the two of them made it to the top floor. Wondering why the clone Dustin let them out of the dungeon with little guards was a bit strange too them, but this was a chance for them to escape. Nodding to Tori, Dustin jumped off a wall and slammed his foot into the guard in front of him. The second guard reacted and ran forward, but Tori grabbed a hold of him and flipped him over. The brunette grabbed a hold of Tori and the two of them dashed down the hall way. Shane had been wondering around, as he turned the corner he noticed the two of them rushing towards him with guards chasing after them. With a quick reflex, Tori grabbed Shane and dragged him along. Figuring something was up, he ran along with them

"What the heck is going on!?" He shouted, "Why are we running!"

"Just keep running!" Dustin bolted to the left, "We'll explain when we get the hell out of here."

The three of them bursted through a double door and stopped a sec to look around. Dustin spun himself and noticed a window ledge. He then saw a few guards coming from both sides of the hallway.

"What are we going to do?" Tori backed away a bit, "Were surrounded and there is too many of them."

"This way." Dustin moved towards the window, "And don't stop running!"

Tori and Shane glanced at each other as they continued to run. Dustin went full speed, running ahead and smashing through the windows. Gasping and realizing what they were doing, Tori and Shane had already jumped out the window. The ground far below, it would kill an ordinary person but the three wind rangers used their ninja powers and bounced off the ground below and ninja streaked off. The fake Dustin watched from the window, grinning. His whole plans were working just the way he wanted it. Turning, he waved his hand and began to transform. Wearing black clothes and overlapping with red, the mysterious ninja began to walk around his room.

"Now to restore the ninja powers and rule this earth." He laughed, "And I can blame it all on Dustin. Everything is going just the way I want it."

------------

Cam was nearly complete with restoring the power to his Samurai Morpher. Hitting one last button, the morpher surged with green energy. Smiling, he headed over and grabbed it, watching it continue to glow.

"You did it!" Blake exclaimed, "That's awesome."

Cam nodded, "Let's hope this works." He hesitated for a sec, "Hold out you're moprher."

Blake did just that. Cam raised his morpher to the air and watch a navy aura began to surround Blake's morpher. A beam of light shot from Cam's morpher towards Blake's, and the navy ranger was able to feel the power flow through him again.

"Did it work?" Cam lowered his morpher, "Do you feel anything?"

Blake nodded, "I can feel the familiarity of it again." He grinned, "We should get the others."

The door bursted open and Dustin walked in. Blake turned and showed his morpher, showing that the whole thing worked. The King smiled.

"Excellent." He pulled out his morpher, "Let's get this over with."

"We should wait for the others." Blake suggested, "Do this all at once."

Marah appeared in the room again, "I can't find them." She joined in on the conversation, "I was looking for Tori. Any idea where they went Dustin?"

He turned, "Sadly yes." He responded, "I didn't want to tell you this, and worry you guys but.."

"What happened?" Cam blinked a bit, "Anything serious."

"Tori and Shane were kidnaped an hour ago." He informed them, "By imposters that looked like them."

"What?" Everyone chorus, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because." Dustin tried to calm them, "I sent my best soldiers out to look for them and I didn't want you guys to worry and get distracted from the work you needed to get done. If we don't have our powers, we wont be able to save Sakura or the others now."

Marah bit her lips and looked at the others, "He's right."

Cam nodded, "Well we have our powers, so we should be able to get them back."

"Let's restore mine and find them." Dustin forced a smile, "I'm worried."

Hunter walked through the door, looking at everyone. He was a bit clueless and wondering why everyone had a concern look on their faces.

"Just in time bro." Blake held out his morpher, "We got our powers."

"Good." He walked a bit closer, "What's the matter?" He looked at everyone.

----------

The three wind rangers ninja streaked for who knows how long, but they had finally slowed down when they got deep into the city and behind an alleyway. Pressing against the wall, Dustin caught his breath as Tori looked around the corner to see if anyone somehow managed to follow them. Shane glanced at the two, waiting for an explanation, giving a bewildered and crazed look on his face. Dustin noticed it and pushed himself off the wall.

"The fake Dustin inside the castle is setting me up for a big fall. This whole time you have been tricked and deceived." He started to explain, "We have to figure out a plan to save Sakura, and get the others out of the castle before they restore the powers of our morphers."

"What?" Shane blurted out, "Are you serious?"

Tori spun around, "If the others don't know that there is a fake Dustin, he can pretty much frame us and make us look bad."

"Or worst, think we are imposters and that we kidnaped the real ones." He pointed out, "And right now, things aren't looking good."

"So what is the plan?" Tori leaned against the wall, "We can't hide forever."

"Were going to invade the academy. I know where it is located." He suggested, "It's our best shot."

"You two should go." Shane crossed his arms, "I want to go back and warn the others."

"Are you sure you can do that alone?" Dustin arched his eyebrows, "I don't want you to go knee deep into anything you can't handle."

He rolled his eyes, "Please." Smirking a bit he turned, "You know how to reach me."

Tori and Dustin watched as he quickly ninja streaked off again. Turning, the brunette began to walk out on the street, with Tori following behind. The two of them walked quickly, making sure no one was following them.

"So where are we exactly going?" Tori asked, "We don't have a lot of time."

"The Ninja Academy is this way, we are taking the back route so it might be a while." '

Half an hour had past and Tori was getting tired of walking. Resting a bit, the two of them had exited the city and into the woods. She sat down on a rock, catching her breath. Turning around, Dustin stopped and looked at her.

"You alright?" He asked, "We can't rest for too long."

"I know." She stretched a bit, "I haven't see a forest like this since we got here."

"That's because this is the last forest in Blue Bay." He sat down next to her, "Or what's left of Blue Bay anyway."

Tori smiled, "I'm really glad that the imposter wasn't the real you." She turned to him.

Dustin arched his eyebrow, "Oh? Why?"

"Because I missed the not so serious Dustin." She chuckled a bit, "And the fact you were such a jerk in the castle, or at least the one I thought was you."

"Tori." He laughed with her a bit, "I would never hurt you and you know that."

"That's why I didn't believe it for a second." She informed him, "I knew there was a logical explanation."

"I really missed you. 2 years in the future without my friends or motocross is a killer."

"Were here now." She brushed her hair out of the way, "And we will be going home together."

Dustin smiled as he pulled her close in a hug, the moon shined brightly over the forest as Dustin sighed a bit. Tori looked off in the distant still hugging Dustin. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat, starting to drift off into sleep.

--

End chapter. Hope its doing good. Check out my short story if you have no, Tears of the Earth. A Dustin/Marah one chapter story. Thanks for rading!


	9. Test of Truth

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

A King's Life

By Dcm3387

* * *

**Chapter 9**: A Test of Truth

Shane quickly zipped to the castle roof and landed silently. The night's moon shined upon him as he used his ninja skills to creep towards the roof window. Looking down, he saw Dustin and other rangers conversing with each other. Bitting his lips, he looked around, trying to figure out how he can prove that the imposter was playing them all. Deciding to worry about that later, he extended his hands up wards and closed his eyes.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered.

Smashing his hand down, the roof glass shattered and he fell through. The rangers below moved out of the way as Shane landed on his feet and looked at them.

"Guys!" Shane shouted, "Were being played!"

"Seize him!" Dustin shouted, "It's the imposter, coming back for the rest of us."

"Wait!" The red ranger realized his mistake, "What imposter?"

Hunter nodded to Blake, "We'll take care of him."

The navy ranger charged forward and threw a punch, but Shane jumped out of the way only to duck an incoming kick from Hunter. The king nodded to Marah and Cam and the three of them left the room with haste.

"Hunter!" Shane knocked back an attack, "Are you crazy?"

"Give us the real Tori and Shane."

He thrusted his hand forward, slamming into his gut. Blake flipped over his brother and kicked the red ranger back. Knowing that words wouldn't be able to get through with him, he had to defend himself. Flipping sideways, he blocked Blake's attack and twirled around kicking Hunter. He then reached at the navy ranger once more and flipped him over.

"He's good." Hunter whispered, waving his hand, "But not that good!"

The crimson blonde fired a lighting bolt, nearly hitting the red ranger. Shane rolled out of the way and used his wind skills to knock them back. He then flipped backwards and began to near the window. Blake charged forward and threw a few punches, pulling away to let his brother come in to continue the onslaught. The two Bradley's nodded to each other, spinning in unison before kicking Shane through the window. The window shattered as he fell, regaining himself and causing his body to flip before hitting the ground. Hunter and Blake looked from up top as Shane ninja streaked away.

-------------

Tori and Dustin were growing ever closer to the academy. The two of them have begun climbing up a bunch of rocks and over the hill. Half way up, Tori groaned, taking a seat. She was tired from all the walking. From all the climbing. The brunette turned to see her resting and sighed.

"Come on Tor." He urged, "We don't have a lot of time."

"Why can't we ninja streak up?" She complained, "This is so tiring."

"We can't be detected." He pointed out, "What's the point of sneaking in if they are aware of us."

"I guess." She worked up all her might race to the top, "Last one there sucks!"

Dustin grinned, laughing a bit as he watched the blonde quickly scurry up the hill. Chasing after her, he hoped from one rock to another picking up speed. The two of them dashed to the top and froze at the view below them. The huge hill they were standing lead down to a huge valley, and in the distant you could see the academy. The sun began to rise, it was already a new day. The light began to devour every part of the shadows, consuming even Tori's and Dustin's body. They felt the warmth of the ray as the two of them nodded to each other.

"This is it." He whispered.

She forced a smile, "Let's get Sakura and get the heck out of here."

The two of them concentrated and ninja streaked quickly down to the academy. In matching ray of yellow and blue lights, the two ninjas slammed into the academy's entrance, causing the smoke to rise. The alarm triggered and ninjas began to appear, but Tori and Dustin used the smoke to quickly sneak away and behind the walls. While the academy ninjas were distracted by the explosion, the two of the dashed inside and quickly looked around.

"Where would they keep her?" Tori spun around, "She can be anywhere."

"Not exactly." He whispered, "I should know this place from the inside out."

The blonde quickly followed Dustin as they rounded the corner and towards a dead end. The brunette in yellow hit the wall, causing a hidden entrance to open up. The two of them walked inside and found Sakura sleeping soundly. As they crept closer, two Ninjas streaked out of no where and towards them. Dustin quickly crossed and stood there as they began to walk.

"Stand down." Dustin spoke angrily, "How dare you disrespect your king."

Figuring they were still working for the imposter, he was hoping to decive them and make them believe that he was the imposter.

"Were not fools." The ninja got into a fighting position, "We know you caused the explosion."

"Of course." His tone deepened, "You don't think I like to make an entrance?"

"Enough." A man spoke from behind, "Ninjas stand down."

Dustin turned to see an man wearing a silver and black ninja suite. He walked past the two and in front of the ninjas, who bowed and took a few steps back. The man in silver turned around.

"Dustin?" He arched his eyebrows, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah." He whispered, "Nice to see you Rei."

"Wait." Tori smacked her friend, "How do we know there still not working for that imposter dude."

"A test?" Rei asked, "A test will prove if he is the real Dustin."

"And why would you give him that chance?" Tori was a bit suspicious, "You _did_ just kidnaped Sakura."

"Yes it may have seam." Rei explained, "We suspected that the king was not the real Dustin, so we decided to play along with his plan in till Sakura was secured."

Tori shook her head, "What is so important about her?"

"First." Rei cracked his knuckles, "You must prove yourself."

The ninjas took a step forward, getting ready to attack. Dustin exhaled and put up his arms. Nodding to Tori, the blonde took a step back and watched idly, wishing she could do something. Before she knew it, the Ninjas lunged forward at the Wind Ninja. The brunette ducked and blocked an incoming kick, before flipping backwards. He turned and fled towards the walls, letting the ninjas chase after him. Using all his might, he wall flipped over the ninjas and spun kicked one right into the wall. He then flipped backwards and blocked a few punches before twisting the second ninjas arm and flipping him over.

"You swing slow." Dustin grinned as he ducked from an incoming punch, "Nice but work on your posture."

With a smile, Dustin slammed his fist into the other ninja's side and kicked him back. The two ninjas laid on the ground groaning. Rei nodded and took a step forward.

"My turn." He whispered, "There is only one person that can beat me. Prove if you are really that person."

Dustin nodded as Rei charged forward. Blocking a few attacks, Dustin took a few steps back and ducked. Rei slammed his knee upwards into the brunette's face sending him onto the ground. Rolling out of the way of an incoming foot slam, Dustin grabbed Rei's leg and flipped him into the air. The silver ninja twirled his body and landed back on the ground, rushing forward without letting Dustin take any breaks. The brunette flipped over the ninja and backhand him in the head before sending a blow into his back. Letting Rei stumble forward, he backed up a little and prepared for the next attack. Rei spun around and kicked Dustin right in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. The wall smashed to pieces, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Dustin!" Tori shouted, "Oh my god."

Rei crossed his arms and grinned. Feeling a tap on his back, he turned to see Dustin standing right behind him. The brunette sent a powerful punch right into Rei, knocking him back and into the rubble. Rei groaned as he pushed himself up.

"Enough." He responded and bowed, "It is good to see you my king."

Tori ran over to Sakura who had just awaken from the loud destruction. Lifting her up into her arms, Tori smiled.

"Hey Sakura." She brushed her hair back, "You ready to go home?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah!" She then turned to see Dustin, "Uncle D!"

Dustin turned and ran over to her, "Hey little Sakura." He smiled, "Are you alright?"

Rei took a few steps forward, "We have matters to discuss now." He informed him, "Before you head back to the castle."

"Actually." Dustin scratched his hair, "We may not be able to go back yet."

"We haven't gotten a response from Shane yet." Tori reminded the brunette, "I'm getting worried."

"Follow me then." The silver ninja walked to the door, "I may have an idea."

------------

Shane was still determined to get into the castle. It was now pretty much day time as he landed back on the roof. Sneaking around, he went near the smashed window and listened closely to Cam and Hunter talking to each other. Looking around, he decided to take an easier entrance in. Sneaking over to the edge, he leaned over and noticed the balcony to the same room where his two friends were. Taking a deep breath, he quickly flipped onto the balcony and caught their attention. Before they could react, Shane used his wind skills and sent it towards them. Shattering the windows, The Crimson and Samurai ranger all fell back, covering themselves from the glass. Shane walked in, letting the glass crunch under his feet. He turned and watched Hunter pick himself up.

"You again." He whispered, "Didn't we teach you a lesson last time."

"Hunter." He put up his hands, "Please let me explain."

Cam stood back up, "How do we know it's really you?"

"You just have to believe me. Allow me to fill you in. The real Dustin went with Tori to go save Sakura."

"What?" Cam arched his brows, "Tell us everything."

--

End Chapter. Review!!


	10. Kenshi Showdown

**Chapter 10**: The Kenshi Showdown

Dustin and Tori both swiftly streaked back to the castle. The sun began to rise high into the sky, the two ninjas both stopped on top of a hill and stared at the castle from far away. They glanced at each other,, both taking a deep breath. The imposter was the last thing they needed to take care of and then they would hopefully be able to go home.  
  
"Read to do this?" He glanced at her, "You can wait for the others if you want."  
  
She shook her head, "It's time to take this imposter down." She grinned.  
  
The two of them streaked off once more and into the city. Landing on the roof of a tall skyscraper, they knelt down and waited for the right moment to land on the roof of the building. Feeling impatient, Tori backed away from the edge and began to run. Flipping off, she began to fall towards the castle at fast speed. Dustin hit his forehead and dived down after her. The two of them swiftly dodged the air traffic, making sure they didn't hit any of the hover cars.  
  
King Dustin walked down the halls of the castle and entered the main chamber to see the other rangers standing there. They all turned to him as he closed the door and crossed his arms.  
  
"What is it that is so important that you had to call me away from my meetings." He asked, "And this better be good."  
  
Cam moved out of the way, letting Hunter shove Shane forward. Dustin arched his eyebrows as he walked forward and noticed the chain cuffs on him.  
  
"We managed to get the imposter." Blake smiled, "The guy thought he could sneak around so easily."  
  
"What should we do with him?" Cam added, "Want me to destroy him? He won't tell us where Sakura, Tori or the real Shane is."  
  
"Yes." Dustin thought it was too good to be true, "Get rid of him at once. I think we already have a lead."  
  
Suddenly the roof collapsed and a huge explosion erupted out of nowhere. The cloud of smoke began to clear away and Tori and the real Dustin emerged into view.  
  
"What?" The King backed away a bit, "It's the imposters!" He pointed at the two invader, "Destroy them!"  
  
Tori and Dustin turned to see their friends' reaction. They glanced at each other before Shane pulled his hands away and snapped the chains apart. He grinned as he dropped it on the ground and took a few steps forward.  
  
"What the?" The King grew angry, "You were all in this together weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Cam patted Shane on the shoulder, "Your tricks may be clever but they do have some flaws."  
  
"I think this kingdom belongs to me." Dustin got into a fighting position, So if you don't mind, I'm taking it back."  
  
The imposter motioned his hands and transformed back into his original form, "If you think you can defeat me, then I would like to see you try."  
  
He held up Dustin's morpher and grinned, activating it. Instead of transforming into ranger form, the power surged through his body, increasing his strength and speed.  
  
"As long as I have the ultimate power, there is nothing you can do about it. Lord Kenshi will reign supreme," He laughed evilly, "Who wants to die first?"  
  
Dustin dashed forward and rolled to the side to try to leg sweep Kenshi. The dark ninja jumped into the air and towards the others. They broke away and Kenshi began to battle them all. Tori lunged her fist forward only to get it knocked out of the way. Kenshi grabbed her by the shoulder and kicked her feet out from under her. He then dodged Hunter's spin kick and jabbed him in the stomach. Dustin watched from the distant, as Kenshi launched a spinning kick, hitting everyone to the ground.  
  
"Fools." He shouted, "You cannot hurt me."  
  
Shane groaned, pushing himself back up, "As long as he holds Dustin's powers, we can't get near him!"  
  
Cam pulled out his Samurai Amulet and looked at the others, "We might have to even up the odds." He suggested.  
  
Dustin roared, catching Kenshi's attention. He turned and saw Dustin in midair coming down with a kick. Kenshi stumbled towards the window and sneered as the brunette dashed forward and tackled him out the window. The two of them fell from the building and onto the hard surface below. Kenshi groaned from the impact but kicked Dustin off of him, sending him flying into a wall. He then dashed forward and smashed through the wall with him. The others ninja streaked down to the ground and watched idly for the dust to clear. The brunette went flying out of the building and onto the ground in front of the others. They helped him up as Dustin came walking out of the building.  
  
"What?" Tori glanced at the two of them, "There's two of them again?"  
  
Shane pushed the Dustin that was closet to them forward and the group backed away, getting into a fighting position.  
  
"Wait!" Dustin shouted, "It's me!"  
  
"No!" The other one shouted, "I'm the real Dustin! He's the imposter."  
  
"How do we know which one is telling the truth?" Blake groaned, "We can't afford to make any mistakes."  
  
Tori squinted her eyes and noticed something shiny reflecting off the wrist on Dustin to the left. He tapped Hunter who was next to her and hinted him at her discovery. He nodded as he took a step forward and launched a lighting bolt from his hand at what he believed was the imposter. Both Dustin's flipped to the side as Tori launched forward and slammed into the imposter, causing him to change back.

"Nice try." She spin kicked him in the face, snatching the morpher from his hand before sending him through another wall.  
  
She turned and tossed it to the real Dustin and they regrouped together.  
  
"Ready guys!?" He glanced at each of them, "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Hah!

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form Hah!" The other shouted after words.

"Power of Air, Power of Water. Power of Earth. Power of Thunder. Samurai Power!" They called out each one, "Ninja Ranger Power!" They chorused after.

Kenshi pulled out his long katana and faced the colored rangers in front of him. Dustin dashed forward and the two of them collided swords, but Kenshi swiftly knocked him out of the way. Tori and Hunter flipped behind him and tried to attack but the dark ninja was moving at such fast pace, the others couldn't keep up. Cam slammed forward at him, only to get knocked out of the way.

"This guy is a real toughie." Cam grumbled as he swung his blade around.

Dustin pulled out his lion hammer and charged forward swinging his sword then his hammer. Kenshi slammed the sword out of the way only to be hit by Dustin's second weapon. The Yellow Ranger then spun himself around and slashed with his ninja sword once more, causing him to stumble back. Shane and Tori both pulled out their weapons and locked on with Dustin.

"Ready!?" Shane shouted, "Storm Striker!"

The blast went straight towards him and created a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared away, Kenshi began to stumble and let go of his sword.

"Guy is still alive." Blake mumbled, "He sure is stubborn."

"Let me finish this." Dustin turned to them, "I have a bone to pick with him."

Dustin jumped in the air and dropped kicked Kenshi back. The ninja sneered as he blocked each of Dustin's weapon and knocked them out of his hands. Dustin charged forward and spin kicked him towards the edge of the platform. He picked up his hammer and jumped high in the air before slamming down and sending a attack towards him.

"No!' Kenshi shouted.

The explosion hit him and he fell off the edge. The rangers all ran and watched as he disappeared into the darkness below. Suddenly the rangers suite began to fizzle and fade away, leaving them standing there in their original clothes.

"The powers must have ran out." Cam stared at his amulet, "I guess I need to run more test."

"Actually." Shane patted him on the back, "Let's just work on going home."

"I'm up for that!" Hunter shouted.

-- 

A/N: Dont worry! The next chapter isn't the last! It'll take a chapter or 2, or 3 to tie up all loose ends.


	11. The Journey Home

A/N:Looks like it only needs one chapter to fill all the gaps in. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**: Journey Home

The next day had come, the sun rose high and Dustin had finally returned himself to the throne. Things were pretty much getting back to normal, Cam was working hard on going home. The brunette sat in his throne, he had been thinking all day. The doors open and Tori walked in happily.

"Hey Dustin!" She exclaimed, "I talk to Cam. I think we almost found a way to get home."

He turned, "That's awesome." He sounded excited, "I bet your excited."

She moved closer and leaned on the handle of the chair, "You don't believe how happy I am. Can't wait to sleep in my bed. Do the normal things I'm use too."

He just laughed, "Yeah. It's pretty cool."

"There is one thing I did enjoy while being here." She bit her lips and stood back up, "It was the little journey to go save Sakura."

He nodded, "Oh really?" He arched his brows, "Why was that."

"Cause you were there." She admitted honestly, "And I know it seams so sudden these feelings, but after thinking that the imposter Dustin couldn't be you, it made me realized who you really were."

"Tori.." he trailed off.

"And I liked how you are the heartwarming, carefree guy. You make me happy and laugh." She tried to finish, "But again, these feelings came to sudden and even I don't know if I'm just saying this cause im crazy, or cause they are true."She took another breath, "But the great thing is, we can work on this relationship right?"

"Tori." He interuptted again, "I don't know if I'm going with you."

Her eyes widen and she grew confused, "Wait? Why not?"

He sighed and stood up, "I been thinking too. I been here for 2 years, and before I was captured. Being King was a good feeling. The people depended on me. I can't leave them now."

"But your life is with us at our time." She pointed out, "You can't possibly leave your friends for all this. What about us?"

"There was never any us." He responded, "I mean as much as I like there to be. I did have these feelings and I did enjoy being alone with you. Saving Sakura, but we know your future. You're with Hunter and besides, Marah still thinks were going out."

"But." She tried to speak again.

"As selfish as it sounds, I think it's best if I stay here. Protect Sakura and protect this kingdom. I don't want my mistake to leave a mark in this history."

"That's not fair." She brushed her hair out of the way, "Then I don't want to leave."

"You are going back." He said firmly, "You wanted to, don't make me be the reason to stop you."

"You were the reason why I came." She crossed her arm, "And I want you back. Even if it means were just friends. I can live with that, that's the problem right?"

"No!" He walked over towards her, "If I could change the situation I would. Your destined with Hunter. I have to stay here. Tori, I enjoyed that night in the woods when you fell asleep on me. I enjoyed every ounce of things. I didn't think we get so close, this wasn't suppose to happened."

"Yet it did." She muttered, "And now its not fair."

---------

"Hey Sakura." Cam smiled picking her up, "How are you."

"Good." She responded, "Whatcha doing?"

Cam had been working hard in the lab figuring out a way to get home. Shane was leaning on the table and fiddling with a few of the gadgets.

"So what exactly is her importance?" He crossed his arm, "I don't get why the imposter went through all that trouble just to set this up."

"Because." Cam responded setting her down on the table and removing a small necklace from her, "She holds something valuable."

Shane pushed himself off and walked over, "What is that?"

"Dustin told me it's the remains of Hunter's and Tori's ninja powers locked in a small jewel." He showed, "But this small power can mean a lot when it comes to powering machines up."

"Which means.." Shane smiled, "We can go home!"

"I'm going borrow this Sakura. Is that okay?" He looked at her, "I'll give it right back."

She nodded, "Sure."

Cam walked over to a giant circle device that was attached to the wall. He took the jewel and inserted into the side and hit a few buttons. He set the time to the appropriate year and took a few steps back. The place began to rumble as it activated.

"It's working!" Cam exclaimed, "It's really working!"

The portal in front of them appeared and the two of them looked at it in awe. Suddenly the machine began to spark and the portal faded away. Cam sighed.

"Guess not." He mumbled, "This will take a bit more work."

---------

Hunter stood at the edge of the balcony and looked out in the city. He sighed greatly as he idly waited to go home. Marah walked out and looked around, noticing him. She rubbed her arms and headed over to him.

"Hey Hunter." She smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Figuring out where I screwed up with Tori." He mumbled, dropping his head on the rail, "I just want to go home."

"Yeah." She leaned on the edge of the rail and looked out, "Looks like we both lost someone."

"To each other." He added, "Which I find funny."

She shrugged, "I can accept the fact that it happened though." She spoke honestly, "Dustin wasn't same person before this all happened. Even if it was the imposter, the major time difference did do impact. He doesn't feel the same way."

"Aren't you hurt?" Hunter asked, "I mean this is all sudden, while he had 2 years."

"Yeah I am bit." She responded, "But I can't change it right?"

"Tori and I are suppose to be destined together." He forced a smile, "The way that sounds, it makes me happy but it also makes me mad."

"Why?"

"Cause it makes me feel that we didn't fall in love by choice, but because we were forced to. Destiny makes it sound like it's suppose to happened Makes it sound wrong."

"Destiny can be a scary thing, but you can also change destiny." She patted him on the back, "Maybe things will be different."

"Which brings me to my problem. I don't want it to change. But knowing it wont makes me sound selfish. I guess I have to accept the fact that Tori and Dustin will be together. Look on the bright side or something.." He sighed, "Must be easier for you."

"It's never easy to see someone you love, love someone else. But I have to deal with it, and hope that my love for him will never die and maybe he will return to me. We don't know what the future holds."

"We saw it though."

"Screw the machine. If Dustin comes back to our time, doesn't this universe disappear anyway?"

"You're right. As long as Dustin comes with us, then we don't know our future." He began to see the lighter side of things, "Thanks Marah."

""Come on. I wanna get out of here."

Hunter and Marah walked back inside and ran into Blake. The younger brother looked up at Hunter with a concern look. He glanced at Marah who smiled and wave to Hunter before walking off.

"What's up bro?" Hunter asked, "Not psyched that were leaving this crappy place?"

"I am. Just. The whole finding where I end up thing bothers me." He rubbed his arm, "I mean, I'd never kill my own brother. You got to believe me."

"I know." He whispered, "Don't worry about it. Im sure when we restore time, none of this will happened."

Marah peaked around the corner, "Guys! Cam said we can go now! Hurry up!"

Hunter and Blake nodded as the two of them dashed along with Marah into the lab room. They saw the portal opened and stabled. Tori walked in, sighing as she headed towards them.

"Where's Dustin? This won't hold any longer." Shane exclaimed, "I want to go!"

"Also." Cam stated, "Just to inform anyone. As soon as we return to our time period, we wont remember anything."

"What." Everyone chorus, "No." Tori added.

"What's wrong?" Marah rubbed her shoulder, "It wont matter anyway. Who needs to remember this dump."

"Dustin isn't coming. If we forget, I can't forget Dustin." She wiped her watery eyes, "I can't do that."

"Wait a minute." Hunter stepped forward, "Why isn't he coming?"

"He feels he needs to stay here to preserve this time period."

"That would make sense." Cam looked at it logically, "That's why Tori and Hunter got together. Cause Dustin wasn't standing in the way. His actions here is what causes the future."

"He has to come." Marah insisted, "Him gone, I don't want to go through that."

"He won't come." She looked away, "No matter what I say."

"Then we have to go." Shane responded, "We only have one shot. Dustin knows what he is doing."

Tori nodded as Blake and Hunter sighed. They walked into the portal, with Shane and Marah going after. Cam stopped, glancing at Tori before going in. She turned to Sakura and smiled.

"I'll miss you." She whispered, "I love you. Be a good girl okay?"

Sakura slowly nodded, "Okay."

Tori looked back, hoping Dustin was standing at the door. She shed a tear, wishing that circumstances would be different. Waving to Sakura, she walked in. Dustin came into the room, he looked around and realized they left. He walked over to Sakura and gave her a big kiss on the head.

"I have to go." He told her, "Everyone is right. This is not my place."

"But.." She looked up at him, "Who will take care of me? Uncle D! I don't want you to go!"

He slide the jewel necklace off her and grasped it in his hand, "I will never forget you. Even if the future does change. Good bye Sakura.."

He walked to the portal and hit the timer for it to closed. He looked back and waved, glancing at the busy city through the window. He took a deep breath and walked through it.

With a flash of light, Dustin awoke from the sound of his alarm. He bolted up and realized he was in his bed. Shane walked out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"Yo dude." He spoke up, "Come on, the others are visiting. We cant be late."

"Oh crap! That's today!?" He arched his brows and turned to the date on the calender.

It was the same day that Dustin had fallen in the portal but only an hour before. He rushed out of bed and got dressed.

"I'm going to head to Tori's," He pointed out, "Meet you at class?"

"Whatever man." Shane laughed and left.

----------

The brunette scratched his still messy brown hair as he knocked on the door of Tori and Marah's room. He took a step back, adjusted his yellow and white plaid shirt. He had a big grin on his face as he waited for someone to answer, but it eventually faded away when the door didn't open. Deciding to take matter in his own hands, he swung the door open. His eyes gazed upon the figure in front of him. Tori was dancing around the room. She was wearing a white tang top, and for some reason, a yellow poke-dotted boxerd. The brunette tilted his head as the beautiful blonde swayed her hips to the music and head banged to the drums. Dustin couldn't help but burst out laughing, but the music was so loud she couldn't hear him. The sneaky boy crept in and tip toed in and towards the boom box. He hit the power button and watched as the room went silence and the former blue ranger spun around with a distraught look on her face.

"Morning." Dustin spoke casually.

Tori's jaw dropped as she brushed her messy blonde hair back and behind her ears. She looked around as she bit her lips, she felt so embarrassed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Her voice cracked a bit.

The brunette had a huge grin on his face as he crossed his arms, "Long enough to realize that those are my boxers."

Tori looked down and swung her hips from side to side, with a huge smile on her face. She laughed a bit as she made her way over to him with a devil look on her face.

"Well, it's not like I haven't worn them before." She smiled as she twirled herself around before facing him, "Besides, maybe you shouldn't leave them here." She said with a huge smirk on her face, nudging him a bit.

The brunette chuckled a bit as he walked over towards Marah's side of the bed. He could tell it was her's, because it was less blue then Tori's side. He spun around and sat down on the bed.

"Whatever." He laughed, "Keep them."

"Very funny." She made her way to the boom box and glanced back at him, "Aren't you still going out with Marah?"

"I'm not sure" He responded, "But that has nothing to do with wanting my boxers back."

She kept her eyes narrowed on the brunette sitting on her roommates bed. She pressed the play button without looking away, letting the music surround the room once more. She then turned her body around till she completely faced Dustin, heading towards his direction. The former yellow ranger arched his eyebrows, wondering what kind of trick the blonde had up her sleeves.

"Come on, dance with me." She laughed.

Dustin laughed, about to shake his head. He then stopped and just nodded, "Sure. What the heck."

He grabbed a hold of her, and the two of them danced gracefully to the music. He spun her around and the two of them laughed real hard. Tori stumbled backwards and grabbed her pants sliding them on. She then grinned.

"Let's get going. Class will start soon."

"Alright." He spoke.

The two of them left the room, Dustin stopped and closed the door. He turned and watched Tori go down the stairs before pulling out the necklace. He sighed, knowing that he was the only one that remembered everything that happened. Even though he got his life back, the memories were still fresh in his mind. It upset him that he couldn't share those feelings with her anymore, but thought it was for the best. To take things as it is and accept the facts. Hey at least he has second chance to say the right things. He forced a smile and heard Tori shouted for him.

"Come on Dustin! Hurry up!" She called out, "We can't be late!!"

"Coming!" Dustin smiled, "Hold your horses."

He dashed with her, grabbing her and pulling her outside. Tori laughed as the two of them looked up at the bright sunny sky and smiled at each other. It looked like it was going to be a great day.

**The End**

A/N:Notice the slight change from the scene of Tori dancing in Dustin's boxer from the first chapter? If not, there is a difference. Thank you for reading! Hope you watch out for my new story.


End file.
